The Man of Steel
by Virdun
Summary: In a world where Krypton existed, Izuku Midoriya is sent hurtling through space before his home world explodes. He was supposed to crash into Kansas in 1936, but a unpredicted space rock knocked him off course for 400 years, landing outside of Musutafu, Japan in 2336 in front of a lonely Inko Midoriya. Pairing is going to be Izuku x Momo. Warning: OP Izuku, OOC Izuku / OOC Momo.
1. Origins and Powers

The Man of Steel

_My Hero Academia_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Thank you for introducing this great series to the world.

_Superman _and its related properties are owned by DC, and their respective creators. Thank you for creating one of the most recognizable heroes ever.

**Slightly OOC Izuku. Superman Izuku. OP Izuku.**

(A/N: Hello. As you can see by the title, this is a Superman AU. In a universe where Krypton _existed_, Izuku Midoriya was sent before his home world of Krypton was destroyed. He was supposed to strike Kansas in 1936, but a rouge asteroid delayed his arrival by four centuries, and landed in Japan instead, in front of a lonely Inko Midoriya. So, let us get on with this story. The pairing is Izuku and Momo. I mean, Yaomomo makes a GREAT Lois Lane. It's just that she's more.. useful. But for now, let's focus on this world's Clark Kent. Izuku Midoriya. The Man of Steel.)

_**Chapter I:**_** Origins**

**6:48 PM, July 15th, 2336, City Limits of Musutafu, Japan**

She looked at the sky, for the seventh time these two nights. The stars were always pretty like that to Inko Midoriya. She sat on top of a green hill that was overlooking a valley, filled with flowers and grass. The stars danced brilliantly in the scenery, as always. She sighed rather loudly before looking around her yet again. All she had was her red truck on the dirt road, and her keys in her right hand.

While she lived just fine by herself as she had more than enough money to spare, she felt like she was missing something important. Like someone to care for. She wasn't interested in dating, but she was sure hoping for something to care about. Like a cat, dog, a fish. Heck, she'd take care of a murderous bear. What she really hoped for though is...

"A child..." She muttered to nobody in particular. She looked towards the stars again for hope, and in the oddest way, the stars answered them. A certain star was shining a lot more than the others. She was somewhat concerned. Then the star started showing off re-entry flames. She was scared now. The star was now hurtling at over 25 thousand miles per hour (11km/s) right at her. She was mortified. She scrambled away from her spot and dived into the valley, rolling down the hill, while this 'star' impacted the ground, and kicked up a lot of dirt. The loose dirt covered her, as she was basically half-buried in it. She popped out, mortified and morbidly curious on what the heck just tried to kill her. Did she piss off an omnipotent being? Was it aliens? Or was it one big coincidence to give her something she wanted?

_"My kami... That almost killed me... I need to get away now before I get detained!"_ She mentally screamed. Her legs didn't listen, as she approached the crater the falling object made in the ground. She slid as slowly as she could, trying to save as much as her clothes from being dirty as much as possible. She hit the bottom in a second, and make her way closer to the object. The outline of the object was starting to show, as all the dust in the vicinity started to settle.

It had three crescent moon-like fins at the end, with an engine strapped in the middle. The body of the object was conic, and had a cockpit at the front. Inside the cockpit seemed to be something... alive.

"I'm getting some serious science fiction horror vibes here... I shouldn't do-" The object's cockpit opened up, revealing a child swaddled in a blue and red blanket. The child's hair was spiky and green, with one lock doing a little swoop downwards into a loop. Inko froze at this development, chilled to the bone. _"Baby... in rocket. Space Baby!? What? You... you got to be joking me. Space Baby. Who had sex on the space station? Then you send the child flying through the atmosphere like a madman?! Irresponsible parents. Actually... does the kid even have parents now?" _She thought while looking at the child.

She weighed her options heavily here now. The responsible side of her wanted to take this child, give him a fake identity, and admit him as an orphan for 'unknown causes,' just to be a good citizen. The desperate side of her wanted to take this child and raise them like her own. They even have her hair color. It's like a miracle! _"But still, the kid can't just be stolen like that. Nobody would just-" _Her thoughts were cut off almost immediately by the child looking at her, and making small sounds. "Goo... goog… Googa! Gooo…" The child spluttered, getting some saliva on their lip. The responsible side of Inko was immediately executed, as she was convinced to do this now. "Oh my god! Yeah, I **have** to take him! Come on, come with mommy!" She screeched, earning a laugh from the boy as she picked him up in his little blanket. A note fell out of the blankets as she loosened it from picking him up. She bent down and grabbed it with her dirt-covered arm. She opened it, and was mildly surprised.

The note was in a foreign language, specifically English. She cleared her throat and prepared to read it. "Let's see... The child is a boy. Came from Krypton. Press button to hide shuttle in random location on planet. The boy will feel the urge to travel to it when he is of age. Thank you... Earthling." She wanted to laugh from this obviously terrible note, but she complied with it anyway. She found a big blue button in the cockpit, and pressed it. She retracted her hand immediately, as the cockpit closed, the engine started up, and the ship just blasted off to god knows where.

"Well... I guess that's that. Now, I have to work with you, little one. What am I going to call you?..." She pondered it for a while. What really represents his situation? _"I mean, he came out of nowhere. From that Krypton place, apparently."_ She stopped her train of thought there. She looked at the boy, and smiled brightly. "Izuku. Izuku Midoriya. Oh, I love you! Now, come with mommy. She's very tired, and you need to get into the Japanese governmental system for identification!" She somewhat yelled, teasingly, causing the boy to giggle again as she climbed her way out of the crater as carefully as possible to not injure the boy.

She opened the driver's seat door, and wondered where to put him. _"Oh, that's right. I don't have anything for children. Well, that's the first thing I'll have to shop for then!" _She hopped into the seat, putting the boy on her lap, and starting the engine. "Time to start a new life... Izuku Midoriya. I love how that sounds!" She said, hitting the gas, propelling them down the dirt road towards her home in the city.

* * *

**12:33 PM, April 11th, 2344, Musutafu, Japan**

"Useless green-haired idiot!" yelled a spiky blond, throwing an explosion right into the green-haired idiot, Izuku Midoriya. He was flung back a few feet, landing on his back and rolling backwards. He let out a grunt as he stopped rolling and landed on his back, staring at the sun. He did this often, but he didn't know why. The sun just seemed so pretty to him. He could look at it for hours, while his classmates could only squint at it for barely a second. The green-haired boy snapped back to reality though, with a haymaker to the gut as a wake up call. "Frickin' useless! Just DIE!" The spiky blond yelled, throwing punch after punch until he got bored. "Deku. You useless idiot. You can't top me. You don't have a quirk. I got explosions. You got NOTHING. You're irrelevant. Stop showing your face around these parts, you moron." The spiky blond turned on his heel, and stomped away.

"K-Kacchan..." Izuku muttered. It was worthless. He couldn't do anything right. All he had was a knack for staring at the sun for extended periods of time. Is that his quirk? The ability to stare at the sun without using technology? That's sad.

"Maybe he is right. Maybe I am useless. I-I can't do anything right." He then remembered what was happening today, as the school was preparing to give them a tour of a local museum in Quirk History. He gained his smile back, and left to the classroom.

* * *

**2:31 PM, April 11th, 2344, The Musutafu Bridge, Japan**

Izuku stared out of his window at the sun again. His green eyes reflected the light, giving his eyes a small glint. The rest of the children act as usual. Talking, fighting. More talking. It was all gibberish to him right now. Just the sun and himself were holding a private conversation. His conversation was broken though, from an unusual sound. The sound of screams. He saw the sun go down. It's impossible. Either the planet rotated drastically, or... the bus was flipping.

His question was answered when the bus did a full 180 degree flip over the bridge's rail guards, and into the water below. The sound of water rushing into the bus rang against the metal walls, bending inward slightly at the new pressure. The students were in a frenzy, crying and everything, as water slowly filled the bus. If it filled up most the way, there was no saving this bus. Izuku clenched his fist, and he did what he had to do.

He walked to the back of the bus, and opened the emergency exit door.

Some water came in, but it didn't matter. He just needed to grab the bus.

Izuku jumped into the water, to the horror of his teachers, the confusion of his classmates, and to the psychotic-like laugh coming from Bakugou. Then, the bus moved. Izuku was back stroking with this bus in hand, dragging it to the coastline. He successfully did it, and told everyone to get out. The teachers seconded this, and they unloaded. The teachers were dumbfounded. How did a quirkless kid manage to yank an entire bus onto the shore without help? The teachers praised and scolded him for his actions, and the emergency services were dialed soon after.

That day, he received a second vicious beating from Bakugou for somehow outdoing him.

* * *

**7:51 PM, September 24th, 2349, The Midoriya Household, Japan**

Izuku sat down, as his mother called him. It was for dinner. Katsudon, fortunately. Besides the sun, it was something he could get used to. But not today. He stared at it, like it was an empty plate. His mother catched onto this quite quickly. "Izuku, honey. What's wrong? You love Katsudon… Is Bakugou bothering you again?" She hit the nail right on the head. Izuku just couldn't quite wrap his head around the past few years. As children, Katsuki and Izuku were as close as a proton and neutron in a nucleus. They were inseparable, always going on adventures and being goofy. But then those darned quirk tests came back.

When Izuku found out he didn't have a quirk, and that Bakugou did, nothing changed drastically, until Bakugou got more and more aggressive out of nowhere. That's when he learned the hard way.

_"Quirkless people are useless. You are useless. Stay away from me, useless Deku." _He repeated those words in his head, as that's the first day he felt pain.

Inko reached across the table and grabbed her son's arm. "Izuku... I'm sorry. I know it broke your heart when those tests came back when you were four, but you have lots of potential still. You are the top kid in your class. All of your courses are on the highest path possible, and you manage to keep straight A's. You are brilliant, Izuku. You don't need a quirk to be useful when your mind is as useful as that. You have recommendations from every single one of your teachers to go to so many prestigious schools just for your academic merit." Izuku smiled slightly, hearing those comforting words.

"T-thanks, mom." He stuttered out, blushing slightly at the involuntary tic in his speech. Inko replied with a small smile, and kissed him on the forehead. "That's my stuttering genius! Now, finish your dinner. I'll see you in the morning. Don't worry about school tomorrow too. I'll say that you were too 'sick' to come in tomorrow." She said with a wink. Izuku immediately winked back. She left towards the living room to turn on the television and watch something until she passed out. _"Classic mother."_ Izuku thought, until something hit him like a freight train.

_"Hello, son. You must come to your ship, now. There is much to discuss about you, my offspring. Come to these coordinates. -76.912448, 0.247301.__" _This odd voice said, spooking the ever loving shit out of the poor kid. Inko rushed into the room to confront Izuku. "Son, are you ok?" She asked, as concerned as a mother could be. He nodded his head. She eyed him carefully, inching her way out of the room until Izuku gave her a look. She giggled, and left to the TV. He sighed, as he contemplated those words.

He then headed for the door, automatically. _"Wait. What am I doing? Body, stop moving." _Izuku's body moved to the door, and opened it. His mother came back. "Izuku, it's eight o' clock. Why are you trying to go outside at this time?" She asked. Izuku's body looked at her with an expressionless face, and rocketed into the sky, towards the coordinates, breaking the sound barrier in the process.

Before Izuku could even process what's happening, his mind was lulled into a sleep, as his body flew towards wherever the coordinates were.

* * *

**Unknown Time, Day, and Month, 2349, Antarctica**

Izuku woke to a fortress of massive icy stalagmites in the middle of somewhere snowy. He didn't know what was happening at all, and tried to move his body. But his body wouldn't respond one bit. Then that voice came back.

_"I'm sorry, my son. This is all confusing to you, I'd be acting just like you right now. Trust me. But you must know the truth, my offspring. I will drag you through hell and back to drill that knowledge into your skull, my offspring." _Izuku thought he was going mad. First he hears this voice, then wakes up... somewhere snowy! It's ridiculous! How long has he been gone? Is he presumed dead?! _"According to your Earthly timing system, it would be 9:47:12 AM on Friday, September 25th, 2349. You are just fine. In fact, you've been lying in that frozen water for over ten hours, and that's not the worst us Kryptonians have experienced. Trust me." _The voice responded, answering all of Izuku's questions.

"Just who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" Izuku asked, turning his stiff neck left and right. The voice chuckled. _"My son. You haven't changed a bit over these past 14 years. But, I will answer your questions and more. But you must trust me. A rouge Kryptonian is bad news. Extremely bad news. I will relieve control to you, but you mustn't escape." _Izuku felt his limbs cooperating again, as he pushed himself out of the snow effortlessly. _"Now, my child. Approach your Fortress of Solitude. You will have your questions answered there.__" _The voice commanded him. Izuku hesitated, but eventually moved towards the fort. As he got close, a camera-like object scanned him. A voice emanated from the camera. "Welcome, Kal-El of Krypton." Some of the stalagmites shrank into the ground, and showed an interior area like he's never seen before.

An icy chandelier hanged over a wide room, holding many gadgets and gizmos. The most prominent feature though, was a small ship being held in a blue forcefield, and a symbol on a flag he saw. It resonated with him deeply. It was an S-like shape contained in a diamond-like structure. The voice came again. _"I saw you looking at our house symbol, Kal. It makes me proud. You haven't even seen this symbol before, and yet you stare at with respect. A true son of mine. Now, we must explain this whole predicament of yours." _The room dimmed, and a holographic projection of a world appeared. It was almost ten times larger than what Earth was, and it looked like it was imploding.

_"My son. This is your story. You were born Kal-El of Krypton. You lived with me, your mother, and your cousin. It didn't last long though, my offspring. A great calamity was to occur, and I knew when. To save you and your cousin from certain death, I placed you both into a hyper sleep, and placed you in spacefaring vehicles. Your cousin arrived on time, in the year 1936. She unfortunately passed in 2219, from age-related causes. You, however, were knocked off course. You missed your collision with the planet, and wouldn't meet Earth again until July 15th, 2336. You crashed, and met your 'mother' after she found you. You are not her son. You are mine and my wife's. Well, were. By this time, I'll be long dead, along with your mother. You are the last Kryptonian alive. That's why I must instill this knowledge into you so you may achieve your goal."_

"M-my goal?!" Izuku stuttered while yelling, causing his father to chuckle. _"Yes, your goal young one. Do you know what that symbol stands for on your wall? It stands for hope. The hope that you'll protect those who protected you. You'll be the greatest hero to these people. You must. Only then will I allow you to breathe your last breath and finally snuff out the existence of_ Kryptonians." Izuku gulped loudly. The voice continued with his lecture.

_"My boy, Kryptonians are special. Our species are the strongest in the universe. Our cells take in sunlight, and can convert it into unlimited energy. We can do many things with that energy. We have super-strength. Enhanced senses and hearing. Super-speed. Almost instantaneous regeneration. Extreme durability and extreme resistances to environmental changes. Brains that can process information thousands times faster than the average human. We do not need conventional nutrients to stay alive, nor water, even oxygen. We can channel this energy through us to fly. We can use it to produce heat vision, even eject it into a massive bomb equivalent to one of humanities deadliest weapons. The nuclear bomb. The only way to unlock these powers? Break your mental barriers. I've seen you being assaulted by the one detestable being. He's instilled mental limiters on you, preventing you from accessing the infinite power we possess. This will be easier for you though, my boy. The House of El have naturally stronger powers than most other Kryptonians. Even your weakest attack can hurt a powerful foe."_

Izuku looked at his arms, and that answered so many questions. How he was able to survive Bakugou's beatings constantly. How he developed muscle without even exercising. His oddly high intellect. It was just his Kryptonian genes expressing themselves.

_"I see you thinking, son. And you are correct. Mostly. Your intellect? That isn't a result of your baseline Kryptonian genes. I said we process information quickly to allow us to evaluate our surroundings. Your intellect comes from me. I was the smartest man on your home planet. I lead a technological revolution before our planet met that calamity. The House of El is well known for producing super-geniuses and great warriors. Every once in a while, they'll get the best of both worlds. And you, Kal, have both worlds."_

Izuku began to grin. He understood his purpose now. To bring hope. To be a hero. It was something that never interested him, but now, it seemed like his life goal since his birth.

_"Good, my offspring. Now, you must practice your powers. I recommend flight first. Mastering that is the gateway to your other abilities. After flight, master heat vision. It is a great offensive tool. Your strength and speed are innate, and immense. You will just need to think that you can move that fast, and you will. You just need to think you can move a mountain, and you will. You just need to think that you can hear a million miles away, see a million miles away, smell a million miles away and you will. Even through empty space. Trust me, my son. Now practice. Become strong. Be the best hero you could ever hope to be. If you need me, think of me. I will come to your aid." _The voice then ceased talking.

Izuku looked at himself. His well-defined body. He was cheating in every way possible. But he cheated for a good reason. To protect the ones he loves, and to protect the planet. He clenched his fist, and walked out. The stalagmites rose behind him, he could hear and feel every vibration the ice pillar made. He could feel the molecules disassociating from each other from friction. He could see Venus, Jupiter, Saturn. He could see Pluto. He saw everything. He heard everything. His grin only improved. He furrowed his eyebrows, and took a knee on the ground.

He imagined himself taking off as fast as he wanted to. Loose chunks of ice began floating around him as he thought harder and harder. He could imagine the wind rushing past his face, the stream-lined position he'll be in when he starts to fly. He can imagine jumping upwards and blasting the floor beneath him to get anywhere he wanted. New York City. Tokyo. London. Berlin. Anywhere.

Izuku smiled, and did what every child that has ever existed dreamed of. Defying gravity itself and flying. He launched upwards into the air, not quite flying yet. He landed, and tried again, a bigger crater forming beneath him. He rocketed upward, breaking the sound barrier. He didn't feel like he was slowing down... He's maintaining it! "I'm flying!" But then, Izuku fell like a rock into the ice sheet below him. He was buried 15 feet inside the ice, climbing himself out the hole and focusing again. His smile dropped, only replaced by determination. And like a rocket, he took off, breaking the sound barrier yet again. He reached Mach 8, and saw the ocean below him. He put a fist outwards, and let his other hand glide against the water. He then cranked it up to escape into Earth's orbit. Mach 30. A re-entry cone formed around him, setting him on fire, as he began gaining altitude, exiting the atmosphere entirely. He was now in Low Earth Orbit.

Izuku looked at the sun again, and smiled at it. He knew that the sun would take him places. And take him places it did.

Izuku decided to test his heat vision next, as flight was essentially mastered. _"Father." _Izuku thought. The disembodied voice of his father soon arrived. _"Son. May I say I'm quite proud of you. Most children take four to five days to learn how to fly at subsonic speeds. You already are going well into hypersonic speeds without trying. I saw what you were thinking as well, and I agree with that thought. Heat vision is a great offensive tool. It drains your reserves a bit faster than most abilities, but being directly under the sun should allow for minimal energy loss. Now, imagine a red beam of light energy emitting from your retinas. If you want more energy, you may emit higher frequencies. Think of the 'rainbow' in terms of damage. The bluer the beam, the more damaging. You can also emit higher levels of radiation, but that's not a good idea. Humans aren't exactly immune to x-rays and gamma rays."_

Izuku nodded, and imagined a beam of red light emitting from both his eyes. Soon, his vision went red, and a noticeable beam was flung into space. He pumped his fist in joy, and exclaimed loudly that _"I did it!" _Only to forget that space lacks a medium to transfer sound through. He facepalmed for his idiocy, and tensed himself after stopping his heat vision. He was going to have a little trip. He flew towards the North American continent at Mach 20, quickly entering the atmosphere again, and targeted New York City. He flew over the Hudson, and straight through Manhattan as onlookers saw a green blur flying overhead through Time Square. Izuku cranked up the speed to Mach 40, and reached the other coast soon after. He flew straight through Los Angeles, San Francisco, and Oakland.

He then rocketed over the ocean, towards Japan. He was going to buzz through Tokyo, then go back home. He had much to tell his 'mother' about. He soon reached Tokyo, and flew straight through, dodging through buildings as well as he could. Well... he flew through a few. He reached Musutafu soon after, and performed a 'superhero' landing onto the concrete floor in front of his apartment.

He then knocked on the door, and yelled "Pizza Boy! Someone order 2 boxes of medium size pepperoni pizzas?" Izuku heard scrambling behind the door, knowing full well it was his mother. He could even prove it. If he focused hard enough, anything became see-through. His mother was curious, and opened the door.

Izuku then waved, and repeated what he said. "Pizza Boy! You order 2 boxes of medium size pepperoni piz-" He was then bear hugged and tackled by his mother, who sighed, relieved. She then screamed his name. **"IZUKU! OH MY GOD, IZUKU! I MISSED YOU! YOU JUST LEFT IN THE MIDDLE OF NIGHT!" **Izuku patted her back, saying "It's nice seeing you again too, mom." She cried into his shirt. Izuku pushed himself off the floor to move her mother and himself inside. He effortlessly picked up his mother, much to her surprise. "I-Izuku? H-how?!" She asked, startled at his sudden Herculean strength. "I'll explain later. Now, I missed an entire evening, and made you worry. So, I'll make it up to you. How about some actual pizza, for real?"

* * *

(A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Next time on Man of Steel, Izuku is seen before the exams, even though he earned a spot in the school with recommendations. He just wants to really stretch his physical powers. Maybe even save a certain girl in the process. [No, not Ochako. Think again.])


	2. Enterance Exam

The Man of Steel

_My Hero Academia_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Thank you for introducing this great series to the world.

_Superman _and its related properties are owned by DC, and their respective creators. Thank you for creating one of the most recognizable heroes ever.

**Slightly OOC Izuku. Superman Izuku. OP Izuku.**

(A/N: Welcome back to this story already, except not really. Knowing me, I uploaded like four chapters back to back, with 13k words already. I feel like it. Eh. Anyways, we skip forwards to the exams, and see Izuku Midoriya combat-wise, and develop a bit with his friendships. Now that Izuku is now confident in himself and his goals, he'll become ironclad, he'll stand up for others, even to Bakugou now. With that, let us see our hero in action.)

_**Chapter II: The Exam**_

**1:54 PM, March 25th, 2350, Yuuei Highschool, Japan**

The main building of Yuuei stretched above him like his Fortress of Solitude, but with less ice stalagmites and more concrete. It was intimidating, as always. Especially to those less fortunate to have a strong quirk. Izuku walked inside, hoping to make it inside without too much hassle. But a certain girl was going to make too much noise for him to ignore.

In one of the relaxation rooms used to house foodstuffs and beverages before an important event or for the staff, there was a rather tall, mature girl with spiky black hair and onyx, cat-like eyes taking a cup of tea on a small plate to a nearby table to clear her mind. _"I wonder what the other students' quirks are? At least someone's has to be extremely-"_ She trips on her own foot mid-thought, and is about to fall onto the ground before the tea cup and plate disappear from mid-air, and she stops falling. "What the..." she begins to mutter before she's pulled all the way up to her natural height. She turns around to her savior and notices a somewhat tall and well-defined boy grabbing her blouse. He looks at his arm, and pulls back quickly, hoping not to appear in the wrong light.

"Hello ma'am. I couldn't help but notice you were going to fall face first into a cup of tea. I rushed as fast as I could to 'save' you. You're very welcome. Have a nice day!" Izuku said, before turning on his heels and making his way to the door. The onyx-eyed girl was extremely confused. _"For one, how is he so fast? He wasn't even in this room. Secondly, those manners are off the charts. Thirdly, no boy has ever talked to me like that. More like inconsistent muttering or lewd comments. I must become acquainted with this boy." _She reaches to grab his shirt, taking a firm grip on it. He turns around, somewhat mortified. "Ma'am. I-I'd like to a-apologize f-fo-for gr-" She shushed him, and patted him on the back. "Look. I wanted to pull you over to thank you. It's a bit silly of me to trip over my own foot. I also wanted to know you a bit more. There's some time before the test." He sighed, and nodded his head. He made some coffee, and sat down across the girl who wanted to talk to him.

"Well, I'll start first. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. My friends call me Yaomomo. Pleasure to meet you." Momo started, waiting for Izuku's response. The boy cleared his mouth, and responded. "Well, now that I know that I haven't incurred the full wrath of a woman, my name is Izuku Midoriya. And for the record, the pleasure's mine." Momo cracked a small smile at that joke. "Well, at least you're funny. Most guys just take a general glance in my direction, and their higher level thinking functions just cease to exist."

"Well, I'd say it's because you're so mature for someone your age. Most woman around the age of 14 and 15 haven't had enough estrogen and progesterone run through their bodies to illicit full womanhood just yet. It just seems that you are more receptive to it." Izuku responded with no shame. _"He's an intellectual. And doesn't fear talking about the awkward or weird topics in life. That's rare. I definitely need to acquaint myself, better yet, be friends." _Momo thought. "Well, that's quite true. Lots of woman in my family lineage have often gotten a head start in their development." Momo replied. Izuku smirked.

"Well, that's quite nice to hear. It would be a shame if you didn't have those genes. But lo and behold, you do." Momo covered her blush with her hands due to the flirty remark. "Well... yes. It would be... Oh! Here's a question I've been meaning to ask you." Izuku nodded as to say 'ask away'. "Did you make it to Yuuei on recommendation or what? You sound exactly like the intellectual type." Izuku smiled. "Yes, in fact, I've been running high-level courses since elementary, and have been recommended to many different schools, just on my academic merit. My skills though? Yet to be seen. My quirk has only recently manifested itself, so I still have yet to use it in a combat scenario." He lied. He couldn't just blurt out that his parents were a race of immensely powerful beings that could wipe the floor with All Might in a duel.

"Oh, what is it? You've got me interested, Midoriya." Momo asked. "Ms. Yaoyorozu, please, call me Izuku. We're friends after all. And to answer your question, I have the ability to use solar radiation to boost my strength, speed, perception, etc." This time it was a half-lie. Izuku was still quirkless, it's just that these abilities are in his biology more than anything else. But he did use solar radiation to power his abilities. Momo raised an eyebrow. "Now that sounds interesting. But since you told me to call you Izuku, you must call me Momo." She forgot about that friends piece and blurted out "Oh, yes.. friends!" Izuku gave a small chuckle and nodded in affirmation. The pair continued talking about other topics, like family, history, their quirks, the other students, and the school itself until the bell that notified the written exam is about to start.

"Well, Momo. It was a pleasure to meet you. Hope to see you after." Momo sat dumbfounded and called his name. "Izuku, didn't you say you got in on recommendations? Why are you taking the written and physical exams?" Izuku shrugged. "Because I want to see how far I can push this quirk so I can protect the ones I love." Momo's heart resonated with those words. She wanted to be a hero to protect others. And the only way to be better was to break your limits. And she was willing to break said limits. "Izuku, wait! I'm coming to take the exams with you." Momo quickly pulled up next to Izuku and turned to him as he sat with a confused face. "Those words were... close to home. You must of experienced a lot to say such words." Izuku shook his head.

"No. My father experienced a lot. He was a reclusive genius. His quirk was all about being able to boost his intelligence for periods of time to help with his work. He pushed his quirk to the maximum to help the world. He died though, due to his brain not being able to handle the constant back and forth. Those words were his last to me. So even if I do die from going full throttle, I die doing what I love. Protecting the ones I love from harm at least one more time." Izuku fibbed again. Well, mostly. His father _was_ a genius.

"I see... I'm sorry for your loss. I hope you can prove to yourself that you can be a hero." She said. Izuku smiled, and held out his hand for a high-five. Momo looked at it, then made an 'O' with her mouth after she figured out what it was, and slapped his hand with hers.

* * *

**2:12 PM, March 25th, 2350, Yuuei Highschool, Japan**

**_"ARE YOU REAAAAADY STUDENTS?!~" _**Yelled Present Mic, this years Master of Ceremony. Nobody responded. Someone even threw trash at the poor guy. _**"OK! NEXT ONE TO THROW TRASH AT ME GETS EXXXPELLLED!" **_He yelled as loud as possible to drive his point home. Everyone winced, except Izuku. Once you can hear almost anything, any noise isn't annoying. Except for alarm clocks. Those things are the devil! "_**OK, students! It's written exam time! Write your names, last then first, then write the date! Then you can get right INTO IT!" **_Everyone except Izuku groaned from his yelling again, and he double his voice again just to piss off the students. One of the kids called Present Mic's bluff and threw paper at him. They were promptly escorted out.

_"Ok. Time to get this test done with. Oh. Seems easy enough." _both Izuku and Momo thought at the same time.

* * *

**4:00 PM, March 25th, 2350, Yuuei Highschool, Japan**

**"_ALRIGHT STUDENTS! THE TEST HAS CONCLUDED! HAND IN YOUR TESTS RIGHT NOWWWW!"_ **Present Mic screeched. Everyone passed the test along. He then noticed some onyx eyes trained on him. He turned to his left to see Momo passing over her test. "Izuku, be a dear and pass this along please." Izuku smirked. "Not without a kiss." Momo blushed, and covered her mouth again with her hands. "No, I'm joking Momo. That's weird." Izuku swiped her test, and passed it along. Momo was extremely relieved, but an extremely small part of her was a bit disappointed. She nodded, and tried to regain her composure. She succeeded, and faced forward and downward towards Present Mic. Who began explaining the test.

_**"ALRIGHT STUDENTS! The physical exam is simple! There are three tiers of robots or in this case 'villains' you must focus on!" **_Present Mic pressed a button, and a screen displayed each version of bot, each one being more deadly than the last. A point value was assigned to each robot on the screen. Then a boy in some glasses stood up and raised his hand. **_"Examinee #7111! What do you need assistance on?" _**Present Mic asked. "Well for one, you say there are three robots, but on our handouts underneath our tests, they mention four! Secondly, you with the green hair! Stop flirting with that woman over there! Do you have no respect for the hero world?!" The boy continued ranting, moving almost robotically as Izuku squeezed his nasal bridge in annoyance. He takes back what he said, some noises are god awful. Like alarm clocks. And that kid's mouth. _**"Examinee #7111! Thank you for asking, and please stop doing the robot! It's terrible!"** _Present Mic said, garnering a laugh towards the kid. He promptly sat down in horror of what he became. **_"Examinee #7111 is correct! There are four robots! It's only that the fourth one is a behemoth! No, it's not worth a gazillion points! It's worth ZERO! It's an obstacle you must avoid at all costs!"_** The hall of students broke out into murmuring over this new information. Some wanted to quit now. Some wanted to just move to the opposite side of the city when it comes. Some wanted to prove they're a man and punch that behemoth out of existence.

_**"The goal of the exam THOUGH," **_The students redirected their attention back to Present Mic. _**"Is to destroy as many villains that are POSSIBLE! The more, the better! The top twenty students will be admitted into the Hero Course, the rest are allowed to try for the Support and General Courses though! Now, let us move on to the TESTING AREA! Your designated area will be assigned by ROW!" **_Present Mic announced, ending the briefing. Izuku and Momo exited towards their designated area. City Replica B.

* * *

**4:13 PM, March 25th, 2350, City Replica B, Yuuei Highschool, Japan**

A horde of about 100 students stood outside City Replica B waiting for the exam to start. Everyone was tense, except for Izuku. He didn't want to look like a prick and feigned tenseness, but inside, he's as calm as the ocean at night. To his right was Momo, with a steeled face. To his left was a brunette he hasn't seen before. She has odd pinkish protrusions on her fingers. _"Probably has something to do with her quirk. Speaking of 'quirks'..." _Izuku activated his 'quirk' before the exam was scheduled to start. Pebbles next to him started to hover, as he slowly lifted off the ground, much to everyone's shock. Momo looked right to find Izuku but found his... shoes flying in the air. She looked up, and found Izuku right under the sun, looking forward. She found it majestic, and doubled her efforts to outdo herself. _"I will prove to everyone I can break my limits."_ Momo thought to herself.

The alarm sounded and everyone sat dumbfounded except for Izuku. _"Heroes don't wait on countdowns. They go in when they have a plan. And I have my plan. To destroy all villains." _The green-haired boy broke the sound barrier immediately, flying right into the Replica City. Everyone's jaw dropped at the effortlessness. _"Ok. My durability allows me tank anything they throw at me. I should be fine. Just go in for kills."_ Izuku dove downwards into the city, and found two one pointers, three two pointers and one three pointer. He punched through their internals, trying to take as many down as possible. He was sitting at 9 points. He found another 2 three-pointers after travelling left, and he melted both with his heat vision. Izuku broke the sound barrier again, sitting at 15 points.

He found more and more robots, climbing steadily, maintaining his first place score. 30. 32. 35. 37. 38. 41. 45. 49. 50. Soon, he was running out of robots to melt, ending his villain score at 61. _"Damnit, I need more."_ Izuku broke the sound barrier again after staying at a standstill trying to hear the robots move around idly. Unbeknownst to Izuku though, someone flipped the switch to release 4 zero pointers in each corner of the city. Mass migration away from the corners were immediate, and Izuku felt the rumbling. He heard screams. The he heard struggling. Someone needed help. His eyes searched for who needed help, and he saw who. Those onyx-eyes said it all.

Izuku moved faster than ever towards the zero-pointer, and in a fit of rage, punched the behemoth in the center so hard, it split into two. He flew down and landed to help Momo. She was stuck under rubble, and didn't have any space to create anything with. "Hold on Momo, I got you! I got you!" Izuku said, panicking, as he tore off the rubble from her body. She was alive, but she was badly hurt. Cuts and bruises were everywhere, and her hair was dirty, and frazzled. Momo clung onto Izuku, hoping he'd save her. He carried her, bridal style towards the front gate. A crowd was forming around them, curious as what happened to her. Some thought she was dead. Some thought she was unconscious. Some thought she was clinging to life. But Recovery Girl was luckily on the scene.

"Oh my! What happened?" Recovery Girl asked, after kissing Momo on the forehead. Izuku frowned. "I was too slow. I couldn't prevent the rubble from falling onto her. I could've gone faster, but I could've caused too many auditory problems... And then I kind of split your zero pointer in half... Sorry." Recovery Girl patted his arm. "It's fine, young man. She's going to heal quite quickly. Nothing too major happened to her. Just hold her for now, she'll wake up in a minute or so." Izuku nodded, and floated upwards onto a building to wait.

"Oh... my head..." Momo groggily said, looking upwards to a green blur. "Izu..ku?" She asked. He responded with a yes, and then a big hug. "Izuku... what happened?" Momo asked, becoming more aware of her surroundings. Momo then saw Izuku tearing up. "I thought I was too slow... I thought I lost you. Only after I just met you, too. I knew I shouldn't of let you do that. You would've made it in without this..." Momo began to return the hug, understanding where he's coming from. "Izuku. I may not be like you when it comes to damage absorption, but I can withstand some damage. The human body is quite durable on its own." Izuku understood, and released his hug. Momo did the same a bit after.

"So... gonna get off my lap now?" He said with a wink. She scrambled onto the concrete building, earning a chuckle from Izuku. "Classic Momo." He said. She gave a small giggle.

"So, you need help getting down? I mean, you can probably create a ladder or something." She shook her head. "No, I don't need help. But I would _like_ for you to give me a lift to the Main Hall." She bent down slightly, waiting for the boy's answer. "Uh... sure. Let's go then! Hold on to me real tight, we're going supersonic!" Izuku picked up Momo bridal style yet again, and she clung onto him in a hug, and dug her face into his neck. _"He smells nice. Like a winter-y scent.__" _Momo thought, as he blasted off, breaking the sound barrier to the school.

* * *

**5:02 PM, March 25th, 2350, Main Hall, Yuuei Highschool, Japan**

The pair walked through the hall, side to side, as per usual for today. Izuku was getting looks now. Some respected him for taking that behemoth down in one move. Others hated him for all the attention he was getting, some envied he was hanging out with some beautiful girl, and some were obsessing over how strong he was, specifically women. He looked towards Momo, and she returned a look of indifference. She couldn't really help here. Izuku mentally sighed, and made his way over to the chart displaying how well they did. The top ten scores were as follows:

1st. Midoriya, Izuku

2nd. Yaoyorozu, Momo

3rd. Bakugou, Katsuki

4th. Shiozaki, Ibara

5th. Kirishima, Eijiro

6th. Uraraka, Ochaco

7th. Jiro, Kyoka

8th. Iida, Tenya

9th. Ashido, Mina

10th. Kendo, Itsuka

"Oh wow. First place." Izuku mumbled under his breath, while Momo was almost starry-eyed. "Second and First Place? Izuku! We proved ourselves right! We pushed our limits, and now we're the two best in the class!" Momo said, jumping in place. _"I'm not even using one billionth of a percent of my power yet. I can drag this entire planet if I wanted to. Damnit, becoming arrogant again, Izuku, keep yourself in check." _Izuku started sweating a bit at his arrogance. Momo noticed this after a moment of Izuku not responding. "Izuku? Are you ok?" He snapped out of his sweating spell and immediately gave two thumbs up. "Y-yeah! Haha! I'm right as rain!" Izuku stuttered. She giggled before turning her attention back to the board.

Then, Izuku broke the silence. "Well, that seems just about everything. No more exams to take. Nothing else. Well, it's getting a bit late. Ms. Yaoyorozu, it was a pleasure to meet you, I must make way back to my house. See you April 1st." He turns on his heel before a tug on his keeps him in place. He turns back around to a somewhat dejected Momo. "Can I come with, Izuku?" Momo asked. Izuku's eyelids opened to max extent as he was dumbfounded. "Ueh, heheh err... I uh... Let me check." Izuku pulled out his phone, and dialed his mother.

"Hello, sweetie. How did the exam go? Did my little all-star get high marks?" Izuku cleared his throat to ask a question. "Hey Mom, mind if I bring a girl over to the house for dinner?" There was silence on the other side of the phone. Inko was actually shoving her face in a pillow exclaiming that her son finally got a girl to talk to. She ran back to the phone, and picked it back up. "Oh, of course sweetie. I'll make extra Katsudon tonight. BUT I want to know what my son did when he gets home, ok?" Izuku gave a thumbs up, then facepalmed remembering she isn't in front of him. "Uh, yes mom." She told him goodbye for now, and hang up. Izuku turned on his heels towards a somewhat dejected Momo again, and cleared his throat. "Uh, you can come with. My mother's making Katsudon tonight, so you can have that too if you want." Momo brightened immediately, and said "Oh cool! Thanks Izuku!" before putting her hand up in the air. He looked at his and gave a high-five.

* * *

**7:36 PM, March 25th, 2350, Midoriya Residence, Musutafu, Japan**

"And then I said, 'you better catch yourself' before he fell face first into that pond." Momo giggled and playfully scolded him for labeling that story as 'funny'. "Hey, you're not safe from this, you laughed at it too." She nodded her head in agreement. "BUT, I didn't label it funny. Therefore I am excused of all crimes. You are the sick one for labelling it funny instead of sad." Izuku found that logic broken, but decided to argue another time as his apartment is in full view.

"Well, my apartment is over there." Momo paused for a second. "Wait, apartment? I thought you were rich like me." Momo covered her mouth at what she said. Izuku simply chuckled, and put her arms at her waist. "Look Momo, things come out. Everyone slips up. No I am not rich. I am in fact in the lower middle-class of income. Just don't say anything about that in front of my mother. She gets a bit touchy when it comes to the amount of money she makes." Momo nodded, and stored that information for later use in the next 3 minutes.

Izuku walked up to the door, and gave it a three knocks. "Pizza Boy! Someone order two pepperoni pizzas?" Inko laughed from the other side of the door, while Momo stood there, confused. _"Must be an inside joke." _Momo concluded. Inko opened the door, and hugged her son. "Hey mom. If you take a look in front of you, you'll see me, the boy who made Number One in the exams. To your left near the staircase, you'll find Momo Yaoyorozu, the runner-up." Inko's jaw dropped at the look of Momo. She was too developed. Drop dead gorgeous. If she didn't know she went to high school, she'd guess 19. But nope, 15 is the age. "Oh, you must be Ms. Yaoyorozu. My son was talking about you for a bit on the phone. Please, come in. Katsudon will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you two kids relax on the couch?" Izuku nodded, yawning pretty loudly. "Sounds like a genius idea, mom. Momo, come right on in. My home is your home, after all."

Momo nodded, and made her way inside. It wasn't anything too special. Just a dense kitchen, decently sized living room, two doors leading into bedrooms, and one door leading to a bathroom. The walls were painted a nice forest-like green. "Nice. I like condensed areas. Makes everything easy to reach." Momo said to nobody in particular, sitting down onto the couch. Izuku followed behind her, and turned on the television, flipping through random channels. Momo gave a small smile. If this was the simple life, she wanted to live it. Too many responsibilities being the daughter of some _very_ influential people. Izuku got it easy.

"Hey, Izuku?" Momo asked. Izuku turned to her, and nodded for her to continue. "So... what's your phone number?" Izuku whipped out his phone, opened his contact information and handed it to her. She quickly replicated the information of Izuku, and sent him a small message to show that let him know that she had his information. His phone screen turned on seconds after, and then he updated the contact information to Momo's. He took a quick picture, where she was distracted. She did the same a bit earlier, but Izuku caught it in time, and flashed a small smile.

They continued their conversation from the morning, about a bunch of random topics. Inko watched on, purposefully delaying the Katsudon by a few minutes just to make sure the two teens could bond a bit more. _"Young love... Oh, how romantic. That girl is the perfect fit for my Izuku. I need to meet their parents at some point. We need to plan this out." _Inko thought to herself.

Soon, the three sat down, had some Katsudon, shared some laughs, until it was 9PM. Momo said that her parents didn't really mind staying over for tonight. They were going to be absent from the house tonight anyways. Inko prepared to convert the couch into a bed for Momo, but Izuku decided otherwise.

"Hey mom?" Izuku asked his mother. She looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "I say that Momo should get my bed, and that I sleep on the couch. It's not fair to her. She deserves the best. She earned it." Inko smiled at the boy, and his selflessness. _"I raised you well, Izuku. Your father must be proud."_ Inko shrugged off that thought and responded. "Ok, Izuku. You'll get the couch. I'll notify Momo that she'll get your bed."

But Momo had other plans.

"Excuse me, Ms. Midoriya?" Inko turned around to Momo, who was blushing slightly. "I know that Izuku said I should take his bed, but I can't do that. Please, put me on the couch and let him have his room." Inko smiled at the girl and her selflessness. _"Now's the time to play matchmaker." _Inko thought. Instead of placing one on each, she'd place both in one place. _"The bed. Comfy. They're still too early on in their relationship to do that. It's a safe gamble." _Inko decided on the bed, and worked her magic. "Ok, Izuku will get the bed, Momo will get the couch. Final orders." She told everyone, to Momo's delight and Izuku's disappointment. It was now 10PM, and they were both pretty asleep. "Now to move them around..." She said under her breath. She carefully picked up the form of Momo Yaoyorozu and carried her quietly into her son's room. She placed Momo in front of Izuku, so the first thing they see will be each other.

Momo instinctively reached over to hug Izuku for extra warmth. _"Those teens didn't even change out of their clothes. Heheh. Love makes you do weird things." _Inko made her way out of the room, and shut the door ever so quietly.

* * *

(A/N: These two chapters are the first. Every week, two more chapters should be out. I know it isn't my best writing, and if anyone would like to help make it better, please review or even contact me via PM if you believe you can be a long-term help to this story. Thank you very much. Buh-bye!)

(Edit, 2/9/19: Apparently, it's Yaomomo instead of Momoyao. Also, how do I mess this up? I put Todoroki _on _**the **board and I notice just now [with the help of a friend] and I feel like a moron for doing so. Just... UUUUUGH.)


	3. Momo and the Man of Steel

The Man of Steel

_My Hero Academia_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Thank you for introducing this great series to the world.

_Superman _and its related properties are owned by DC, and their respective creators. Thank you for creating one of the most recognizable heroes ever.

**Slightly OOC Izuku. Superman Izuku. OP Izuku.**

(A/N: Second time writing this. My dumb self forgot to click save when making some minor edits to other chapters. Well, I want to thank you guys for all the views, favorites, and even four reviews! This story got off the ground much faster than expected. Now, to address these nice commenters for not bashing me on my first two chapters!)

Guest (Vzms): It's Yaomomo? I'm going to break someone's nose for telling me it's Momoyao. The other students will be addressed, but think of it as the original story of My Hero Academia, but replacing Ochaco with Momo, ignoring the absolutely BROKEN Kryptonian Izuku, of course. The other students will interact with Izuku at their own pace. Some earlier than others. Some recluses might start a conversation with the boy. The relationship? Oh TRUST me, it won't be one of those fanfictions where after one flirt, they're banging each other every night. TRUST me. This is going slower than what you think. Also, define forced storyline? As in, the relationship arc is forced? Or what?

Reynardgautama: Oh, thanks! Nice to always know you just made someone's day with a story!

Negs319: The relationship isn't going that fast. It's slower than what you think. TRUST in Virdun. Other than that, thanks for the remark on how nice my story is!

SuperSaiyain79: Thanks for the remark! Makes my day when I make someone else's day.

Toonami4Ever: Oh, thanks! Yes, it is an interesting concept. It literally hit me like a freight train when I noticed that nobody has done this sort of thing just yet. I was sitting in my bed like, "How has NOBODY even CONSIDERED this?!" Haha. Well, I'm happy that your happy.

Well, now that's all addressed. How's about we start this story off? Woooooo!

* * *

**_Chapter III: Momo and The Man of Steel_**

**9:47 AM, March 26th, 2350, Midoriya Residence, Musutafu, Japan**

Momo stirred in her designated sleeping area. But something was extremely off. The couch felt softer than what she originally felt. There was some source of heat next to her too. It felt nice. _"Even if this does feel nice, I need to talk to Ms. Midoriya so she can make breakfast. Or I can. I don't mind cooking for then both, especially Izuku. He does deserve something nice anyw-"_

"MOMO?!" Izuku exclaimed, rolling out the bed and onto the floor. Momo covered her mouth with her hands and rolled, putting her back to Izuku. Inko was laughing herself to death at the sudden noise. _" Hahaha!... Those two are definitely fit for each other. Hahahaah!" _Inko thought, trying to contain her laughter so she wouldn't be spotted.

"Oh, Izuku! I-I, what hap-happened?!" She stuttered out, still shocked. Izuku rubbed his head on the floor. "I have no darn idea. Someone put us together. Or one of us sleepwalked. I don't know." Izuku replied, still equally as confused and startled as Momo. After a few minutes of calming their nerves, they exited the room. Inko was already in the kitchen, cooking some eggs in a pan. She turned around to the pair. The green-headed boy still shaking in place slightly, and Momo's onyx-eyes showing confusion. "Oh, hello you two! Ms. Yaoyorozu, you disappeared from the couch last night. Care to explain?" Inko said, trying her best to keep a straight face. Izuku flinched at the comment, and Momo put her hands on her hips.

"Ms. Midoriya. I would like to apologize. I somehow ended up in your son's room. I did nothing to him, and vice versa. Please, understand." Momo said, quite confidently. Inko shrugged. "Well, as long as you didn't taint my little cinnamon roll, then I don't mind." Momo covered her mouth at the thought, and Izuku blushed. "M-mom! Not in front of my friends!" Izuku said, fighting through his blush. Inko laughed, and patted his shoulder.

"It's fine, sweetie. Now, you two can wait at the dining table. I hope you like eggs and bacon, Ms. Yaoyorozu." Momo nodded, and dragged the still shivering Izuku towards the table. "Izuku." Izuku snapped out of his shiver spell at the mention of his name. He turned. Her onyx-eyes were trained on him. "Don't worry about that entire situation back there. We're still friends. It was just unexpected." Izuku nodded at her words. _"Well, lucky me. I don't get to lose a friend."_ Izuku thought. He sat down. She sat down to the chair to the right of him.

"So, Momo." Momo turned left to the green-haired super being. "You said your family was extremely wealthy?" She cracked a small smile. "Yes, my family is quite well off financially. My father runs a rather large mining company, with headquarters everywhere. Musutafu, Singapore, Berlin, London, New York, even San Francisco." I nodded, a smile growing on his face. _"Nice to know I'm friendly with the daughter of someone that influential." _Izuku thought. "Well, that sounds quite fun. Having cash to go around is a benefit my mother used to have, until I came along, that is." Momo looked at him, and gave a small frown.

"Don't say that. You are worth that extra cash. Your mother knows that. I know that. You _should_ know it." Momo responded, putting a small smile on. Izuku grinned. Inko came in a few seconds later, holding two plates of some bacon, and scrambled eggs.

"Well, here is your food, you two. Enjoy!" Inko said, placing the one plate in front of Izuku, and another in front of Momo. "I'll be back with drinks. Ms. Yaoyorozu, do you like anything in particular?" Momo placed her finger on her lips, and formulated a five-letter answer. "Water." Inko nodded, and went off to pour some water. She then thought about it for a second, and made a comment.

"What a coincidence, you two. Izuku likes water with his breakfast too. I swear, you never cease to surprise me, Ms. Yaoyorozu, and it's only been one day!" Momo smiled, and Izuku shrugged. He grabbed a fork and started digging in. Momo took hers and did the same after watching Izuku eat for ten seconds. But she was slower than him, trying to show some restraint due to her etiquette.

Inko returned, and with two glasses of water. "Well, I'm done now. Call me if you need assistance!" She entered the living room, and left the two to their own devices.

"So, any plans today, Momo?" Izuku asked, curious. Momo swallowed some scrambled egg, and turned to Izuku. "No, not really. I usually lounge, or practice. If you want to go around town, then we can." Izuku contemplated the idea, and wholeheartedly agreed to it. "Seems like a good idea, Momo. Let's get that done! But first, I need to change out of these clothes. Smells terrible." Momo nodded, while remembering her own hygiene for a moment, and froze. Her hair was still frazzled, and lost the spikes. Small pebbles lined some of her hair, while her clothes were slightly tattered, and wrinkled.

"Izuku... where's the nearest shower?" Izuku turned to her, and muttered two words. "My Bathroom." She bolted right for my bedroom's bathroom, slamming the door shut. Izuku blinked twice in confusion, and continued eating. He'll go get freshened up too, but he had to wait for Momo first. _"Might as well finish this breakfast first."_

* * *

**11:17 AM, March 26th, 2350, Musutafu, Japan**

**"TEXAS SMAAAASH!" **All Might yelled, throwing a straight punch at the sludge villain trying to control an innocent kid. The villain splattered all over, and the kid was relieved to be saved, and excited to see All Might.

"All Might! All Might!" The child yelled, as All Might was busy collecting the shredded remains of the villain. He turned around to the small one. He didn't look a day over ten. _"Villains are lowering their standards every day. Attacking children like that. Makes me want to puke." _He thought to himself, angrier than ever. The child tugged on his white shirt. "All Might?" He snapped out of thought, and picked the kid up immediately.

**"Yes, young one? All Might is here to answer your questions!"** He responded, the child giggling in response. "Hey, All Might! Can I grow up to be a Hero like you someday?" All Might put his other hand up, and gave a thumbs-up. **"Oh, of course young one! Being a hero is all about being courageous enough to save someone in need, even if you aren't strong enough to stop the villain!" **The kid's eyes went glassy, as he screeched to show his appreciation to his words. All Might placed the scraps of the villain into two bottles, and placed it in his pockets.** "Have a good day young one. ALL MIGHT, AWAAYYYY!"** All Might charged his legs, and blasted straight towards the city.

Then he felt it. A burning in his chest. He was getting close to his time limit. **"D-darnit. I can make it. I-I can make it. Just two more jumps. Just two." **All Might gritted his teeth, as blood flowed out of his mouth from the strain his body was taking. All Might reached a building top, but failed to land correctly. He tumbled onto the building, reverting to his true form from the impact, while the two bottles holding the villain were flung out of his pockets onto the street below. He clutched his chest instinctively, knowing full well it won't relieve the pain. "D-damnit. I reverted." He sighed loudly, and he felt like something was wrong. "Wait, where are the bottles?" He felt in his back pockets, and felt nothing. He went pale, as he cursed himself mentally, descending the building by accessing a rooftop entrance.

* * *

**11:19 AM, March 26th, 2350, Musutafu, Japan**

The spiky blond known as Bakugou was next to a vending machine, ordering a soft drink. His 'friends' were behind him, waiting for him to order. _"Are those extras staring at me? Are you fuckin' kidding me?" _He exploded the vending machine, releasing the soft drinks in swathes, while turning to his 'friends', who were now shivering in fear. "Are you idiots staring at me for no reason? What are you, gay?! Look away!" The two pointed behind Bakugou, and both ran away. "Oh wow, what a bunch of fuckin' extras. Leaving like that. Losers." Bakugou then felt something on his leg. "Hey, fuckface, off my-" Bakugou got a mouthful of sludge, as the villain cackled in excitement, as Bakugou's quirk is too good to pass up.

Bakugou tried his hardest to resist the villain, trying to set off explosions inside the sludge to blast him apart, but his body failed to ignite his nitroglycerin-like sweat. He swore mentally at this pathetic display, while the villain forced Bakugou's arms around, firing off explosions, and setting things on fire. The entire block evacuated, while a barrier was set up in between the now mobilizing heroes / police and the villain with Bakugou. A crowd appeared behind the barrier, wondering what would happen. They hoped that everything would turn out right in the end, but they all knew. With a quirk like that, it's going to be hard to stop.

* * *

**11:21 AM, March 26th, 2350, Musutafu, Japan**

Momo and Izuku walked away from his house, Inko waving them out. They continued to talk about more and more topics, delving deeper into historical events, especially Pre-Quirk events.

"World War II Germany couldn't have possibly of ever hoped to invade the British Isles." Momo nodded in agreement with Izuku. "I agree. Most of the people who I talk to say that the Germans could've, when in reality, they keep considering Fortress Europe as Germany, and the British just being by themselves on the isles. If it was the German state and the British, The British would repel naval invasion attempts, the Luftwaffe might of succeeded in air, but knowing Hitler's easy-to-piss-off attitude, it was a matter of time he got sidetracked because something made him angry. Like the air raid over Berlin." Izuku nodded, his neutral face growing into a small smile. _"It feels nice to talk about history with someone who actually understands." _Izuku thought, happily.

"True. But it's an entirely different discussion if the British were connected to mainland Europe. At the time, Germany was the dominant European power besides the USSR, allowing an easy and swift victory if it was jus-" Izuku stopped, as he listened closer. His ears heard explosions, and wails of horror. Momo looked at him confused, and asked what was up. "Izuku, you just paused your explanation. Are you o-" Izuku turned to Momo with a face of determination. "Momo. People are in danger. It sounds like a villain is attacking near the city center." Momo's face of concern was replaced with a steeled annoyance. "Well, we are heroes in training. Let's get a head start on our job, Izuku. You know what to do now." Izuku nodded, and picked up Momo bridal style, as she dug her face into his neck to avoid whiplash. Izuku blasted off, breaking the sound barrier immediately, forming a Mach cone around himself and Momo.

After a few seconds, they stopped on a rooftop to view the damage done. Three buildings were on fire. One of those buildings was a skyscraper. If that fell, it could kill hundreds. He needed a plan, and he thinks he has one.

"Momo. Here's the plan. You see that fire hydrant down there?" Izuku pointed towards a lone red hydrant. Momo nodded. "I'm going to pry off that hydrant, and I need you to make a long hose, preferably enough to reach all the buildings on the block." Momo nodded. "I need to remove the villain, so wait until my mark to start spraying." She nodded, and smiled. _"He makes a good leader."_ Momo mentally examined. "Alright, I'm going to fly you down there. Get started on that hose. I need to examine this villain for the best plan of attack."

Momo nodded, and exposed a bit of her chest to create the hose. Izuku turned around quickly, knowing full well what will happen from those conversations they had.

He focused his sight onto the villain, and he came into full clarity. _"Seems to be a living fluid. Has water-like consistency, but must be very cohesive to stay together in an amorphous blob like that. Appears to have captured someone. Being... Bakugou? Wait, that explains the fires! That villain probably has no ability to combust an object, so he received help from a person who could either create fire directly, or as a byproduct of their own quirk. So, that means that Bakugou has finally turned to the evil side, or he's being forced to activate his quirk at will. The second seems more plausible, as Bakugou is not separate, but seems more like the host of a parasitic relationship. So, I have to remove Bakugou, or blast the villain off him." _Izuku entered a mutter storm, going through every possibility until it dawned on him. The air. If he displaced enough of it in a quick rate, the resulting pressure would force the villain off. Just like All Might's super moves. Genius! But can he even punch that hard? Wait, he wouldn't need to punch. If he just flew fast enough nearby the villain, the same effect should occur.

"Alright, Momo, you ready?" He asked, as he turned back around to Momo with a rather large hose. She nodded. "Alright, hold on tight." Izuku grabbed Momo while she held the hose, and rocketed off to the fire hydrant. The crowd nearby was surprised. Who were those two? Why did the girl have the extremely long hose? What was the guy going to do?

All Might knew the answers though. He saw those two. They were his students. Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu. Ranked first and second respectively during the exams. Both got in on recommendations, but still rocked the test because they wanted to. All Might then looked at himself, and frowned. _"Why am I standing by? I am the Symbol of Peace! Not a bystander or a citizen! I MUST HELP!" _In a puff of smoke, the Symbol of Peace reappeared, much to the public's surprise, and happiness.

**"HAVE NO FEAR! FOR I.. AM HERE!" **All Might said, rushing past the barrier, towards the two heroes in training.

**"Midoriya, Yaoyorozu. I've seen you two, and know what you're capable of. And it seems you've already formulated a plan. Midoriya, I will be here to assist." **All Might said, popping his neck and knuckle joints. Izuku smiled. "All Might, it's a pleasure. Now the plan is simple. Three buildings are on fire. One being a skyscraper. I need to remove the villain from that boy over there by using air pressure. Do you think you can use your Texas or Detroit Smash moves?" All Might nodded, and ran towards Bakugou.

"Momo, put out these two buildings. I need to help people trapped in the skyscraper." Momo quickly nodded as Izuku ripped off the fire hydrant with one hand, and she shoved the back end of the hose into the hole. Water fired out of it at high pressure, as she forced it onto nearby buildings, helping to quench the fire. Izuku smiled, and rocketed off towards the skyscrapers front door.

"I need to be quick. I estimate 15 seconds!" Izuku yelled, as he moved as fast as possible into the building. He was a blur, but managed to evacuate the residents in twelve seconds.

He was escorting the last person, a lady in her 20s, out of the building, until a sickening creaking noise was heard. The base of the skyscraper gave way, and the entire building was teetering over, threatening to crush 3 blocks under rubble, and kill hundreds.

"Damnit!" Izuku yelled, as he rocketed off to the middle of the skyscraper and placed his hands onto it, as he forced himself to stop it mid-air. The crowd went wild seeing the boy stop a massive building like that. He continued, and pushed the building back up to it's original standing position. He then planted it into the ground firmly, hoping it didn't budge. Luckily, it didn't.

The next thing he felt was a massive updraft throwing him back several tens of meters and the feeling of rain droplets on his face. He stopped himself after getting himself back together again, and he just recognized what happened right as it started to rain. "All Might just Detroit Smashed that villain and changed the weather. Nice." He smiled, and floated down to Bakugou. The spiky blond wasn't too happy to see him though. "Deku, you useless fuck! How did you get all these goddamn powers?! Tell ME!" Bakugou was almost foaming in his mouth from the pure rage that emanated off his being. Izuku accidentally set him off at these next words. "That's none of your business, Bakugou." Bakugou launched himself at Izuku, and blasted the biggest explosion he could into the boy. Izuku flew back, embedding himself into the wet asphalt of the street.

All Might was undeniably angered by this, and restrained Bakugou. **"Bakugou, do you have no self-control?! You just injured a student! This is your first and last warning, Bakugou. Hurt another of Yuuei students or a civilian on purpose, and you WILL be expelled at MY hand!" **Bakugou tried gnashing his way out, but it didn't work. Police soon arrived on the scene, as Momo finaly put out the fires on the two smaller buildings.

She saw what happened, and rushed over to Izuku, who was lying face first in the asphalt. She turned him over, and his face has a large purple bruise. "Izuku! Are you ok!? Do we need to call Reco-" Izuku shushed her though, and got up. His bruise went from purple to his normal skin color, as it has fully healed. "No, no. My quirk allows me to heal by using solar energy." Momo sighed, relieved that she didn't have to do anything to the poor green-haired boy. "I will be fine. Good job out there, Momo." Izuku gave a thumbs up and a smile. She returned the gesture, and they made their way back to the crowd.

Bakugou was now restrained by handcuffs, and being dragged towards a car in order to be transported to the precinct for interrogation and temporary detention for harming someone.

Soon, the heroes that were trying to respond to the disaster were dumbfounded when everything was already being wrapped up. Kamui Woods and Backdraft just returned from whence they came, never mentioning this incident ever again. Death Arms was disappointed in not being able to do anything, and moped his way back to his agency. A booming sound of a female sighing could be heard, as the ever massive Mt. Lady just turned around, shrinking back to normal size while doing so.

The crowd then broke through the barrier, to talk to the three saviors. They praised All Might, thanked Momo for placing out the fires, but looked to Izuku with true curiosity.

"Excuse me, sir." A reporter tapped Izuku on the side, and he turned to face her. "Hello, I'm Aozora. Here for Musutafu Daily. Just who are you, sir?" Izuku had two options here. To make up a name and use that as his hero name, or run away. One was rude, and the other was going to alter his career. But then someone chose for him.

"I don't exactly know who he is, but I have to say this! He's stronger than any boy, in fact, any man I've seen in my life. He's super strong. Super fast. He's like a super man!" Izuku widened his eyes at the statement. That could be his name. Superman. It worked! Now he needed to get a costume done and stuff, now that he's thinking about it.

"Ma'am. My name is Superman. I'm faster than a bullet. Stronger than steel. I'll be here to protect you all." Izuku said, garnering a cheer from the audience, and a pat on the back from All Might. **"That's right! Superman here is going to protect us! Cheer him on!" **All Might said, while giving a thumbs up to the crowd. Momo appeared next to Izuku, and high-fived him.

_"Today was a good day. A good day. The birth a hero. Superman. The Man of Steel." _Izuku thought, as he waved everyone goodbye, picked up Momo, and blasted away, causing a sonic boom, as a noticeable trail and Mach cone flew away from the scene.

The audience clapped again, and All Might smiled. _"He is a worthy successor. I must talk to him." _All Might gave the audience a quick salute, and cleaned up the sludge villain again, this time storing it in a steel can. He then jumped away to the precinct to formally arrest the villain.

* * *

**6:51 PM, March 26th, 2350, Yaoyorozu Residence, Musutafu, Japan**

Izuku landed in front of the gates of the manor. He may be able to fly over it, but that's trespassing. Not gonna happen anytime soon. It really is just a court case just waiting to happen.

"Izuku?" Izuku broke his rambling thoughts and focused on Momo. She pointed downwards as to say _"Put me down." _He laughed nervously, and placed her down. Momo then cleared her throat.

"Izuku. I just wanted to say that you did a good job today. I mean, you saved hundreds of lives. Keep that up, and you'll be as famous as All Might when we finally go Pro." Izuku agreed. "My mother and father are home now, most likely. Thank you again for flying me home, Izuku. You truly are a hero." She hugged him, and he returned the favor. She let go, and he did too. "See you April 1st, Izuku." She then pressed a button on the intercom. She spoke, and the doors opened. Momo turned around one more time, and gave Izuku a wave and a smile. She continued onto her home as the gates closed.

"Guess it's time for me to retire." Izuku blasted off, in the direction of his home.

_"My son. I've returned. I saw your recent acts, and I could not be prouder. You saved many lives today, and inspired hundreds to save others. And the name you told the public? Superman? It's a good name. It hides your identity well enough. I saw your thoughts, and I agree. Designing a costume allows for others to readily notice you, besides the green hair, that is. If I were to recommend anything, son... Place our house symbol on your costume. The symbol of hope. They may not know what it means, but you do. You'll feel better knowing that you brought hope, son. Now, fly home. Your mother is waiting for you. She saw what happened. Have fun explaining_ that." His father's disembodied voice ceased talking, as he had a long week ahead of him of designs and convincing.

He then smiled, and cranked his speed to Mach 5.

* * *

(A/N: There goes Chapter 3! A bit of bonding, some action, and the birth of a hero! I've been itching to type 'Superman' for so long. This cathartic release is on a WHOLE new level. Anyway, next time on Man of Steel, Izuku meets the rest of Class 1-A, makes some new friends, takes the quirk apprehension test, and dawns the Superboy suit! [thanks Tiguylerobot for the suggestion])


	4. Apprehensions and Tensions

The Man of Steel

_My Hero Academia_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Thank you for introducing this great series to the world.

_Superman_ and its related properties are owned by DC, and their respective creators. Thank you for creating one of the most recognizable heroes ever.

**Slightly OOC Izuku. Superman Izuku. OP Izuku.**

(A/N: Second chapter of the day! Man, I have never had this much energy when doing something before! It's ridiculous! So, here's your fourth chapter. You'll get two more tomorrow, promise. After that... can't guarantee anything. Now, a short review!)

Tiguylerobot: That's bloody GENIUS! I totally forgot about the Superboy Suit! Well, time to modify the bloody heck out of it, thanks again!

Ichigo Oga: Nope, not at all. Tiguylerobot gave a great suggestion for me to use the Superboy costume instead of a modern Superman costume. So no worries. This suit is cape and undies free! I feel like an idiot for trying to put that on him, lol.

Freakofnature65: I'll be sure to finish it. I'm not giving up any time soon.

Reverseflash: Jesus, that review was long, let me address everything I can. In this story, some elements may be switched around, or switched out (for example, the test for the recommended students not existing) in order to allow the story flow. Izuku reaching Momo and the teacup in time is actually possible. He can go subsonic and still reach her quite quickly. Plus, he could go around the planet that fast if he wanted to. I wrote in Chapter I that Izuku's lineage produces stronger Kryptonians on average. This rule is not exempt from Izuku. He's naturally faster and stronger, allowing him to pull off feats like lifting that building or running fast enough to save Momo and that cup. That Shoto thing though? Pure accident. Can't really argue there, and I've been telling everyone this, TRUST IN ME. Their relationship is going to hit a plateau, trust me. Also the reason for Izuku not being as traumatized is because the superiority of his genes over humanity is getting to his head. He's getting more and more arrogant, and he'll be put in his place in this chapter. Trust me.

Now, onto the story!

_**Chapter IV: Apprehensions and Tensions**_

**7:51 AM, April 1st, 2350, Yuuei Highschool, Japan**

Izuku stood against the massive concrete building that is Yuuei. It was extremely long, but not too high. The bottom floor was reserved for administration, while the next three were the actual classrooms. To the left were some training grounds and to his right looked like replicas of certain areas in Musutafu so students can learn to adapt to almost every situation. _"Smart. Never doubt Yuuei to try and build anything for every scenario."_ Izuku chuckled to himself, and made his way inside.

Once he opened the door, some of the staff noticed him and recognized him. He was Superman, The Man of Steel. They shot smiles at Izuku, and he repaid their kindness. "Hello, sir. Here's your identification around the building, be sure to keep it on you at all times, and have an enjoyable first day of school!" The receptionist clerk said, handing him an ID with his face, biometrics, and name. "That front desk clerk was extremely nice. That's cool." Izuku became steel-faced again, and moved himself up the stairs.

_"1-A... 1-A... A-1? Steak Sauce? No, it's number then letter. 1-A... Aha! 1-A!"_ Izuku mentally sorted through each door until he happened upon the door that would be in his face everyday for the next year. He smiled. _"About as humble as a beginning a hero in this world could get."_ Izuku slid the door open, and the students that were seated stopped talking, and looked his way. Some recognized him (and their jaws sequentially dropped), and others just respected him from the look of how strong he was. Izuku shrugged, and ambled his way to a random desk. He plopped down, and then people started rushing towards him to ask questions.

"Are **you** Superman?!" asked two voices. One came from a girl with pink skin, hair, and horns, and the other emanated from... floating clothes? Izuku simply nodded, and she fainted, along with the clothes. The next person that came up was a boy with red and white hair with an odd burn mark on his left eye. "My name is Shoto Todoroki, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Superman." The boy put out his arm, and Izuku returned the favor, shaking each other's hands strongly. "The name is Izuku Midoriya, Todoroki." The boy nodded, and went back to his seat.

The next was that one annoying kid from the Entrance Exam. He was groveling at Izuku's feet. "Superman! I wanted to apologize for what I said during the Entrance Exam, it was unhero-like of me! I see that n-" Izuku shushed him, and told him to stand. "Look, sir-" The boy said, "My name is Tenya Iida." Izuku nodded. "-Iida, I don't care. Let the past stay in the past. Ignore all of that and let's be friends, ok? And can you please call me Midoriya?" Iida beamed at the word 'friend', and took Izuku's hand and shook it madly. "Yes! Absolutely Midoriya!" Iida then rushed to sit back down.

The next was that brunette he saw during the Physical Exam. "Hello, Superman! My name is Ochaco Uraraka, and it's a pleasure to meet you!" She gave a small wave and smiled. I did the same. "Nice to hear that, Uraraka. And please, you can call me Midoriya. Superman is only out in the public." She nodded and turned around, losing composure the moment she looked away, fangirling over the fact that she gets to be in the same class with such a strong hero.

The next two were an odd pairing. One had vine-like hair, that stretched to the ground. The other? A light brown, looked like Bakugou's, but with less spikes everywhere, and a ponytail sticking out from her left side. They both bowed. The vine-haired girl talked for them both. "Hello, Superman. I am Ibara Shiozaki. My friend here is Itsuka Kendo. It really is a pleasure to meet you, sir." I chuckled at their behavior, and responded after wiping a stray tear from my eye. "It's nice to meet you both, Kendo and Shiozaki. But please, call me Midoriya. I've said it a few times today, Superman only applies in the public.

The last was a girl with green hair who had her index finger placed on her lips. "Pleasure to meet you, Superman. Kero. My name is Tsuyu Asui, but my friends call me Tsu. Kero." She said. I nodded. "Well, you can call me Midoriya. Nice to meet you Asu-" She cut into my response. "I said my friends call me Tsu, kero." Izuku then facepalmed. _"OH! She considers me a friend! That explains a lot!"_ Izuku quickly apologized. "Sorry, Tsu. Had no idea. Since we're friends now, call me Izuku. Hope you have a nice day." She nodded, and walked her way back to her seat.

"Oh, Izuku! Nice to see you!" said an all too familiar voice. He turned to his right, and saw Momo along with a girl with... headphone jacks hanging from her earlobes. _"Not the weirdest thing I've seen all day, not going to lie."_ Izuku thought, as he casually waved to Momo. "Yaomomo, you know Superman?" The girl with the aux cord earlobes asked. Momo nodded her head, and the girl smirked. "Cool."

"Izuku, how's it going?" Momo asked, taking a seat to the right of him. Izuku shrugged. "I made a costume. Nothing too important just yet. But I heard rumors about a Support Department and how they can upgrade suits. Maybe I'll swing by an-"

"Now is not the time to converse about topics, Superman." An unfamiliar voice said. The class looked confused, but Izuku already knew. The voice was coming behind the desk counter, and his extreme sight allowed him to see through the desk. It was the Pro Hero Eraserhead, well known for their ability to nullify the quirks of others inside of a... yellow sleeping bag. Izuku sighed. _"Ok, that's the weirdest thing I've seen all day."_ The pro-hero unzipped the bag, and stood upright behind the desk.

"I'm your homeroom teacher. Call me Aizawa-sensei. Now, we're going to test your quirks. Grab a suit from your assigned locker in the Gym in the back, then meet me on the field. You have fifteen minutes." He said, groggily. Aizawa then slid open the door, and shut it behind him. Izuku got up, and went straight for the gym, not willing to miss a beat. Everyone followed behind him, as they assumed him their natural leader.

**8:15 AM, April 1st, 2350, Training Ground Beta, Yuuei Highschool, Japan**

Their suits weren't too complex. Just a zip-up jumper that made a 'UA' logo via interconnected thick white lines. _"Well, it's not the worst thing I've worn."_ Izuku thought. The entire class soon assembled, and Aizawa started talking, after he yawned, that is.

"1-A. Take a look at the scoreboard to the right of you." Aizawa turned on said scoreboard, and ranked them by the Entrance Exam scores, except Todoroki's was a null value. _"He must've gotten in on recommendations then."_ Izuku thought, as he refocused his attention on the board. "Acquainted? Great. Those scores are going to change depending on how well you do today. If you are last place, you WILL be expelled. Now, I want Midoriya up here. I really do hope you're a good example for what's going to happen, _Superman_." He said, with a bit of latent anger with Izuku's superhero name. Izuku walked up to Aizawa, and waited for his orders. The other class members were whispering about Izuku's strength, while others debated about Aizawa-sensei's threat.

"Midoriya. I want you in that circle, and for you to take this ball." Aizawa whips out a tennis ball. "Move this ball as far as horizontally and vertically possible with your quirk. You must stay within the circle. Otherwise, you may use any technique to get that ball moving. Now go do it." Izuku takes the tennis ball, and winds up his throw. Izuku then notices what Aizawa is playing at. Aizawa is staring him down, hard. _"If I use my power while he's using his quirk, I'll look too suspicious. I have to play along."_ Izuku tensed his arm, and threw it thirty meters.

Everyone was dumbfounded, but Aizawa smirked. "Midoriya. You failed. Get out of here, _Superman_." Aizawa chuckled to himself, and everyone was frozen solid. The strongest person in their class threw a ball an average distance. Aizawa then stopped chuckling, and stopped Izuku. "Midoriya. I was joking. Get the ball back, and actually use your quirk. I just like playing with people by turning it off randomly. It's funny." Izuku chuckled sarcastically, and grabbed the ball. He got back into the circle, and Aizawa readied his distance measurement instrument. "Throw it now, Midoriya." And Izuku threw it through the atmosphere into outer space. Everyone lost it. Aizawa's counter kept going up. 100 million kilometers. 160 million kilometers. 300 million kilometers. The measure kept going up and up until it literally sparked out after displaying 'Infinity'.

"Well. You broke my measurement tool. I hope you can pay for it, Midoriya." Izuku nervously laughed, and stepped back towards the crowd, who was still trying to comprehend what happened, especially Bakugou. _"How did that useless fuck get so strong?! **HOW?!**"_ Bakugou mentally swore, gritting his teeth at the ridiculous green-haired teen. Everyone else went. Uraraka somehow also managed to break a second measuring tool Aizawa had by making it read infinity before it turned off. Bakugou managed to launch it seven hundred and three meters, which is extremely impressive, if it weren't dwarfed by Izuku and Ochaco's throws. Iida gave it a kick, and it landed six hundred meters away, also very impressive. But nobody else did anything nearly as remarkable.

"Next is Repeated Side Steps." Aizawa said, hitting his timer. Izuku blazed through them all, and dented each from every step he took. Minoru followed behind, bouncing between each platform.

"The fifty-meter dash is next." Aizawa said, hitting his timer again. Izuku decided to go easy, and ran at Mach 1. He made it to the end within a tenth of a second. Iida followed behind, at 3 seconds. Bakugou trailed in third. Ojiro was behind him, then Mina, followed by Aoyama, followed by Tsuyu with Ochaco in last place.

"Next is the Grip Strength Test. Go." Aizawa said, using a tool to measure the strength of each student. Kendo put about 200 kilograms of force on the machine by growing her hands three times the normal size. Shoji managed to output 450 kilograms of force, with his Dupli-Arms quirk, while Izuku pumped out 400 quintillion, literally turning the machine in his hand into a fine powder.

"Next is Standing Long Jumps. Go." Aizawa said, using a backup-backup distance measuring tool. Izuku jumped over the sandbox, and maybe one hundred kilometers of wilderness. Bakugou cleared it by using explosions behind him to propel him forward and upward, while Aoyama used his Navel Laser to propel himself up at a 45 degree angle over the box, and Shiozaki pushed her vines into the floor while she jumped for a boost in height and distance.

After 3 more tests, the group finally reconvened, while Izuku was still trying to pick out dirt and leaves from his hair from that long jump he made. _"Maybe I should learn on controlling how much force I put into everything... I cracked the concrete with that jump."_ Izuku decided he needed to go back to his Fortress for more practice on control. Aizawa looked blankly at everyone, and turned the board back on. Everyone's name were on there, with Izuku being at the top, and Mineta being at the bottom. The boy crumpled in his spot and started losing it. "No... NO! NOOOOOOOO! I won't get to hit on hot girls anymore! NOOOOOOOO!" he yelled, before he cried. The women were obviously disgusted, while Izuku was disappointed. _"Yeah. Wanting to hit on women. What a hero you are."_ Aizawa then pointed at Mineta, and laughed his ass off. He then abruptly stopped.

"Mineta. Get yourself off the floor and regain your composure. You're not actually leaving the class. The school will bug me about it for the rest of my time working here. I'm not trying to get myself a headache from it. But I will now be watching you so you don't do anything you'll regret. Like trying to hit on women and getting punted across the field like it's American Football." Mineta stood up, his tears of sadness replaced by joy. Izuku rolled his eyes. _"I don't know why you just kept him. Just remove him already. He's too lewd to be a hero."_ Izuku thought, but he couldn't really do anything if he wanted to.

"You all are dismissed to Class 1-A. Someone is going to meet you very soon. It's extremely important. Trust me." Aizawa said, before pulling out his yellow sleeping bag, and squeezing inside of it, taking a nap. Izuku decided to not dwell on it, and just went straight back. Some scratched their heads at the odd behavior, and others were talking about random topics while walking back.

**8:47 AM, April 1st, 2350, Yuuei Highschool, Japan**

Izuku waited diligently for this stranger to come inside. The rest of the class were discussing other topics, like Izuku's strength and speed. Some were crowded around Momo, as she shared the first time she and Izuku intervened in a crime with assistance from All Might, much to Bakugou's anger, who threatened to blast her away for sharing that story. She decided to share it still.

**"HAVE NO FEAR... FOR I.. AM WALKING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING!"** exclaimed All Might, dressed in his iconic Silver Age outfit, coming through the door like a normal human being. The class went wild once they heard those first three words. All Might lowered his hands, representing for them to lower their volume levels. They followed on it, and quieted themselves. All Might surveyed the students, and found what he wanted. A toned boy with green hair. **"Ah, young Midoriya! Nice to see you again! Got any paparazzi yet from that event from last week?"** Izuku chuckled, and shook his head left and right. "No, not yet, All Might. Nice to see you too."

The entire class (except for Momo) was getting hit with bombshells left and right now. First, one of the strongest if not, the strongest hero in training comes to their class, then All Might knows the guy personally? _"What can't Midoriya accomplish?"_ The entire class thought.

**"Now, my students! It is the time to truly put your individual talents - your quirks, to the test. If you haven't noticed already, every hero everywhere usually has a costume. You are not exempt from this rule. You all have fortunately submitted designs for your costumes, and our very own Support Department assisted the creation of these costumes. Be proud, because today is the first day you will get to use them. For today is your first test in HEROISM!"** The class clapped at All Might's mini-speech. Somebody even whistled.

He repeated the same gesture from earlier, and the class calmed down again. **"Everyone, I want you at Testing Ground Gamma in 20 minutes! Let's move on, for this is your time to shine!"**

**9:07 AM, April 1st, 2350, Training Ground Gamma, Yuuei Highschool, Japan**

Izuku exited the locker room, and got a few looks, as he stood in front of the door. He felt the footsteps behind him, knowing full well it's his fellow students coming out of the changing room. He counted exactly 20 minutes, and the two massive metal doors opened up, slowly. He walked his way out into the sun, and felt the power inside of him bloom. His costume stood stark against the sun. He wore black skin-tight jeans with silver outlines, black sneakers, a blue and silver outlined shirt that bore the Symbol of Hope, a belt to keep his jeans on and his shirt tucked in, a black jacket with a buckle, with some shades and black gloves.

Everyone else followed behind him, feeling exhilarated to finally call themselves heroes. He felt the same feeling, and it made him smile. _"One step closer to my goal. Become the best hero I can be."_ Izuku thought.

**"Ah yes, my students! Come hither! Line up horizontally please, no specified orders! I'll explain what we are to do in just a moment, have to randomize something first!" **says All Might, who shakes a box madly to produce some random results. _"Seems likely that he's drawing lots. But for what?"_ Izuku placed a fist under his chin to think about it. "Izuku?" A familiar voice said, breaking his concentration. He turned to his right, and saw onyx-eyes piercing his very soul. "Oh, hello there Momo. How's it going?" Momo quickly replied. "Oh, its fine. By the way, do you like the costume?" She asked, hoping to get a response on it.

It was a crimson leotard, with high collars, and two golden belts, one below her shoulders and above her chest, and one around her waist, which also held a... dictionary? Anyway, she had crimson boots, which dipped in the center, and one massive hole from her chest to navel. _"It makes sense functionally, the more skin areas, the more points she can create items, and the more versatile she could be. The only downside is that she looks a bit.. desperate." _Izuku concluded. He cleared his throat. "The suit works, functionally. More skin allows for more areas to create items from. It's just that... y'know. It leaves little to the _imagination_." She nodded. "Well, it could be better. Even more skin could prove useful." Izuku cleared his throat to signify the awkward air around them, but she continued anyway. "In fact, if I could, I would lower the boots more, and show more of my sto-" All Might immediately popped in front of the class, with a big grin.

**"Ok, class! It's time to do our little exercise! We're going to draw lots, and make hero and villain teams!" **The class was excited, and a bit upset. Izuku pondered that for a second. _"Heroes and villains. Makes sense. Some of us are naturally more antagonistic, that's for sure. The only problem is when a villain team wins, their reputation is at stake. But, you can't argue with the teacher, nor experience."_

**"So, let's get this party started! Let's see..." **All Might dug his hand into the box, and removed two names. **"For Hero Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu!" **Izuku turned to the right, to see Momo holding out her hand for a high five. He promptly slapped it.

**"Their enemies on Villain Team A will be... Katsuki Bakugou and Tsuyu Asui!"** The spiky blond didn't even acknowledge the existence of the frog girl, batting her away. He was more focused on the fact that he'll be going against Izuku. _"FINALLY! I get to show that piece of shit a lesson in who the truly stronger hero is! That's right DEKU! I'M AFTER YOU!" _Bakugou's face twisted into something a deranged man could produce. He was then given extra space. **"Midoriya and Yaoyorozu, wait near that building until a buzzer outside rings. You may not plan ANYTHING! We hear everything you hear. Bakugou and Asui, head inside the building. You'll see a nuclear payload. Defend the payload from the heroes before they can touch it, or incapacitate the heroes. Heroes, incapacitate the villains, or touch the payload to win! Villains, you may plan! You have five minutes to do so! Everyone else, let's move it!"**

All Might stopped himself, as he snapped, remembering something.

**"Oh yes, one last thing! Take these earpieces! It will allow you to change your plans on the fly, you four!" **All Might gave a thumbs up with one hand, and extended the other hand outward, showing four earpieces. Izuku, Momo, and Tsuyu took one, and tried tuning it. Bakugou snatched it out of All Might's hand, giving a death glare. He fiddled with it until he could hear Tsuyu. Tsuyu decided to say a word to test it. "Testing." Bakugou spawned a mini-explosion. "Shut up, frog girl!" Bakugou stomped away to the door of the building, and slammed it shut.

Tsuyu sighed, and turned to Momo and Izuku. "Izuku, Yaoyorozu. It's a pleasure fighting against you two, kero." She said. Izuku nodded while Momo replied with "Likewise, Tsu." She gave a small salute, and hopped into the building, looking for Bakugou.

**9:10 AM, April 1st, 2350, Payload Site, Yuuei Highschool, Japan**

"Bakugou, listen to me, kero!" Tsuyu pleaded for the last time, before Bakugou set off a small explosion as a warning. "Shut up, frog girl! I'm not here to discuss your plan of attack. Do whatever the fuck you want, but I know what _I'm _going to do, fucking pummel that piece of shit Deku!" Bakugou paced back and forth, setting off mini-explosions in his palms. _"It's useless. He's too concerned for himself to see the bigger picture. I need to set up this bomb, kero." _Tsuyu hopped over to a button which controlled the lift the payload was on. She hit the upmost button, which pushed the bomb to the second floor.

_"Well, I can stay and defend the warhead. It's the only thing I can even do, kero. Actually, Bakugou is a good distraction, kero. Wait, Bakugou can distract Izuku, and I could pounce on Yaoyorozu! This could work! Kero! Kero!" _She squealed mentally in joy, and hopped her way up the stairs to the second floor. She scanned the area and found a metal bar jutting outward that looked sturdy enough. She hopped onto it, ready to pounce on a unsuspecting intruder.

**9:15 AM, April 1st, 2350, Yuuei Highschool, Japan**

Izuku tapped his foot. Over, and over again. Momo messed with her hair, over and over again, waiting for the darned buzzer. Izuku decided to break the silence and strike some conversation. "Hey Mo-" The buzzer rang loudly, as All Might came on through a speaker. **"The buzzer has rang! Heroes, begin your operation!" **Izuku pinched his nasal bridge in slight annoyance. _"Of all the TIMES!" _Izuku rammed his shoulder into the door, and each door popped off it's hinges, flying into the wall opposite of it. Momo flinched at the action. "A bit aggressive, don't you think Izuku?" She said. Izuku shrugged. "Momo, here's the facts. Bakugou is likely looking for me. He wants a fight. Tsuyu is likely protecting the bomb, and her quirk allows her to hide in some secret places. She is likely near a source of light however, as it may take a while for one of us to reach the payload. Look near sources of heat, like a lightbulb or a heater, ventilation. She'll be uncomfortable, as she's ectothermic." Momo nodded, crouching low to reduce the noise her boots make.

Izuku hovered above the ground to completely silence himself, as he floated around, looking for Bakugou. Luckily, Bakugou found him, and exposed his location.

"Deku, you useless fuck! Turn around!" yelled the spiky blond, with one arm raised. Izuku raised one eyebrow in curiosity, and turned around. Izuku raised his glasses, showing his green eyes. "You rang, Bakugou?"

Bakugou gritted his teeth at the green boy's attitude. _"How the hell did he grow a pair? I'm going to rip it off of him!" _Izuku floated, patiently. "Deku! I'm here to pummel your goddamn face in! You'll be so unrecognizable, your own mother couldn't tell it was you!" Bakugou set off small explosions in his hand as a threat, but Izuku didn't care. "That doesn't sound very hero-like Bakugou. Maybe you're more fit for a villain than I thought." Bakugou ran at the green teen, going in for a quick jab at his gut. Izuku quickly dipped to his left, and the punch missed entirely. Izuku then kicked him in his back, sending him tumbling to the other side of the hallway.

Bakugou had some scratches on his elbows from the tumble, but wore an even more pissed off face. He blasted two medium-sized explosions behind himself, propelling himself at the teen. Izuku then decided to humor him. He didn't move. Bakugou then grinned madly. He popped off his grenade-like attachment on his arm at the last second, yelling "DIE YOU FUCK!" The resulting explosion shook the building, charred the hallway, and sent Izuku flying backwards through the concrete of five rooms. He finally stopped after he lost enough momentum to not fully bust through a wall, but left a massive crack in it. His head was bleeding, and his glasses were maimed. His jacket was tattered, and caked in concrete dust.

Izuku's face turned from one of mild boredom to rage. He popped back out of the concrete, and received a secondary explosion to the face as Bakugou rocketed through the holes in the wall Izuku made. Izuku flew back into the wall, creating another hole, and he tumbled onto the ground. Izuku lip was now busted, and he was livid. Izuku flew right into Bakugou, driving him through three walls until Bakugou blasted an explosion to Izuku's back, sending him into the floor, while the now freed Bakugou tumbled backward from the momentum Izuku created.

"DEKU, I WILL PROVE TO YOU I AM BETTER! YOU ARE JUST A FUCKING EXTRA! DIE!" Bakugou screeched, sending another explosion into Izuku's back after recovering from his second tumble.

**9:19 AM, April 1st, 2350, Yuuei Highschool, Japan**

Momo sneaked her way towards the second floor, spotting the payload in plain sight. Momo was ready to run for it, but she remembered something important. _"Wait, Tsuyu is here somewhere. I just don't know where. I really have to be super quiet now." _Momo got on all fours, and crawled her way around the floor. Momo kept darting her eyes around, trying to find a semblance of a clue to go off of.

The ground then shook slightly, and Momo tipped over to her side. She crashed her shoulder into the floor, and a tongue then wrapped around her leg. She was hoisted into the air by Tsuyu, lounging casually under a vent on a metal bar. Momo furrowed her eyebrows, and Tsuyu gave a small, child-like grin. "Hwey, I'wm vwery lwcky todway! I thwought Wzuku was gwonna be hwere!" Tsuyu said, struggling to form proper words from the lack of a tongue in her mouth. Momo quickly spawned two fifty kilogram weights into her hands, as Tsuyu struggled to maintain the extra weight. Momo fell downwards, letting go of the waits mid-air, and landing on all fours. Momo made a mad dash for the bomb, but Tsuyu quickly hopped off of her perch, and tackled Momo to the ground. Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Momo's waist this time, but she was promptly bonked by a bo staff. Tsuyu loosened her grip, as Momo pushed herself to the bomb.

Momo then felt it. She felt paper mache, she felt the bomb. She looked up, relieved. Tsuyu retracted her tongue, in shame.

The intercoms then came back on, with All Might's voice coming in on full blast. **"Hero Team A has successfully captured the warhead! Hero Team A wins! Your exercise is over, please head for the exit!" **The intercom promptly turned off.

"Well, Asui. You did good today. Great effort, really." Momo said, extending a hand to the still splayed Tsuyu. She took the hand, and Tsuyu dusted herself off. "Please, call me Tsu." Tsuyu said, while Momo gave a small smile.

**9:21 AM, April 1st, 2350, Yuuei Highschool, Japan**

Izuku sent Bakugou into a wall by sending a fist into his gut, and he prepared to drive him through the wall he was standing in front of, until the intercom came on. **"Hero Team A has successfully captured the warhead! Hero Team A wins! Your exercise is over, please head for the exit!"** said the disembodied voice of All Might. Izuku loosened his posture in relief. _"Finally. I'll have to congratulate Momo for the victory."_ Bakugou didn't get the memo, and ran up to Izuku, popping off his second grenade addon into an uppercut. The explosion sent Izuku flying up into the air, well over ten stories high. The building had two holes in it, one from each floor from the explosion.

Momo looked on in horror, as a hole that just recently appeared showed a view of Izuku falling from ten stories up. Momo hopped to the first floor from the hole, and Tsuyu jumped through the hole at the top onto the roof, then back onto the ground. The two ran as fast as they could, but a rather loud _**THUD **_was heard well before they could reach him. A mob of students and a rather pissed off All Might appeared behind them, as they found Izuku.

One of his shoes were missing, along with his sock, and the other was absolutely mangled. His jeans had multiple rips in it, and even had a rather large patch burned off. His jacket was caked in dust and looked like it was about to crumble into non-existence. His upper part of his shirt was charred, the Symbol of Hope barely being noticeable, while the lower part of the shirt not even existing. His face though, was the worst.

His chin was almost cooked, his mouth was releasing his blood in swathes. His nose was broken, one of his eyes were black, and his hair was partially burnt. Momo covered her mouth in horror, as her face started feeling wet. She was crying. The class was absolutely terrified at the body, and enraged at the boy who did it. Bakugou. All Might gritted his teeth, and lowered his head in anger. Momo was being comforted by Tsuyu, who looked equally as distressed. _"When Bakugou said those words... I thought he was playing his part. I was going to congratulate him on being such an actor... but this... I never thought he'd stay true to those words." _All Might thought, increasingly putting more force onto his gritting.

Bakugou emerged from the building, like nothing happened. He saw the crowd, and knew exactly what happened. _"Those extras are looking at his body. Serves that prick right."_ He thought, moving back towards the building to get out of his costume. All Might heard this, and appeared in front of Bakugou. Bakugou then felt something he hadn't felt since he was younger. Fear. All Might pointed at Bakugou. **"Katsuki Bakugou. You are expelled from Yuuei High on two accounts of harming a student in a non-combative environment. Take your things, and go home. I don't want to see you near this school. Ever."** All Might then pushed past Bakugou, leaving the boy to scream, enraged at what All Might said. He stomped his way into the locker room to be left to his own devices.

All Might squeezed his way through the crowd, and picked up the limp Izuku Midoriya. All Might tested for a pulse, and found a somewhat weak one. All Might was slightly relieved. Momo then stopped All Might. He turned around to the crying girl.

"P-put I-Izuku in s-sunlig-light..." She said in between sniffles. All Might complied, and jumped to the roof of Yuuei. He landed, and held Izuku as high as he could, the full blast of the sun on the boy. Soon, his injuries were slowly stiching themselves together. A sickening crack was heard, as his nose put itself back in the correct position. His purple bruises faded to his original color, and his charred skin did the same. His eye no longer was black, and he looked good as new. All Might was stunned at the revelation, and sighed, fully relieved. _"Sunlight heals him. Good."_ All Might thought.

Izuku immediately opened his eyes, trying to break free from All Might. **"Izuku! It's me, All Might!" **he half-yelled to the boy, hoping to calm him down. Izuku relaxed, as he was put onto the ground. Izuku looked at All Might with eyes showing a lack of confidence. All Might sighed, as he needed to do this. All Might reverted to his original form, his Silver Age costume shriveled from the loss of muscle mass. All Might stepped out of it to reveal baggy green pants and a oversized t-shirt. Izuku stood, slightly fazed by the transformation.

The now de-powered All Might walked up next to Izuku, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Midoriya. My name is Toshinori Yagi. This is my true form. You must know this, for this a lesson I have to teach you. I see the lack of confidence in your eyes. You feel weak, I know. But you must understand this. We all lose at some point. I've lost before, Midoriya. Just look." All Might lifted his baggy shirt to reveal a deep crater with lines radiating out towards his abdomen and back. "I was attacked by... a villain... five years back, and this is what happened to me. I can no longer maintain my muscular form anymore for extended periods of time. I'm lasting three to four hours at best. But do I let that make me weak? No. I continue fighting. I continue saving. This was your 'battle' with the villain." Toshinori said, patting him on the back. All Might slipped back into his Silver Age outfit, and transformed into his muscular form.

**"Fly down there, Midoriya. Your friends are concerned about you. They think you're in a critical state, if not... worse. Tell the class they're dismissed for the rest of the day, and to go home. Comfort them, please. Stay well, Midoriya."** All Might walked to a rooftop entrance, and walked down the building's roof access stairwell.

Izuku heeded Toshinori's words, and flew down to the class, still frozen after that climatic incident. They gasped at the slowly descending Izuku in front of their eyes. Momo looked up, and started crying again, but it was tears of joy. As soon as Izuku landed, Momo hugged him tightly, thanking All Might for heeding her advice.

(A/N: Here's your chapter. Review, as per usual. Man, took me longer than expected. Anyway, have a good night, and see you guys next weekend. Virdun out.)

(Edit: Wow, I'm a moron. Left in some text that wasn't supposed to be there. Fixed now, sorry.)


	5. A Ticking Time Bomb

The Man of Steel

_My Hero Academia_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Thank you for introducing this great series to the world.

_Superman_ and its related properties are owned by DC, and their respective creators. Thank you for creating one of the most recognizable heroes ever.

**Slightly OOC Izuku. Superman Izuku. OP Izuku.**

(A/N: I don't have much to say... let's get on with reviews, shall we?)

Toonami4Ever: He's consumed by rage, what did you expect? A hug and a pat on a back? Lol.

MODdenial: I cannot confirm nor deny this accusation. Next review.

Freakofnature65: True. His subconscious reaction to seeing Bakugou is to cower, a.k.a. losing all his self-esteem a.k.a losing his powers.

SuperSaiyain79: He _did_ mention the practicality of it, but he was also more confident at the time, able to voice his opinions without fear of offending someone with sensitive ears.

Wingzero512: Oh, why thank you! But yeah, I often to force exposition. It's habitual, and I often regret it. I'll try my best to slow my roll.

Poinkkill: You are the rather observant one, aren't you? You deserve a pat on the back for that.

Hardcasekera: Izuku can't be handled when he's _confident_, otherwise, he's weaker. But yes, you'll soon see what will happen to Bakugou.

6UnTalentedArtist9: Good point. But in this case, I treat quirk as biological, not magical. Izuku couldn't handle it due to his mental limiters. He's stronger when he's fighting confidently. When he isn't, 'punk ass explosions' as one of the commenters put it can severely harm him.

Well, those are all the reviews. Time to read boyos! Open your text books to Chapter Five...

_**Chapter V: A Ticking Time Bomb**_

**11:03 AM, April 1st, 2350, Bakugou Residence, Musutafu, Japan**

Bakugou walked down the street, gritting his teeth at how sore his back felt. Being driven through three walls by a certain green-haired boy can do some serious harm. _"That fucking ass thinks he can just throw me around like a doll. I taught him a valuable lesson, at least. NOT TO FUCK WITH KATSUKI BAKUGOU!" _His face contorted to a deranged grin. He turned his head slightly to the left, noticing his abode.

It wasn't too special. Just a townhouse, a light yellow hue on the outside. His smile immediately dropped though, and was replaced by annoyance. _"Yeah, right. I have to deal with that bitch of a mother. At least my father can shut up." _Bakugou stepped onto the porch, slamming his fist onto the door, half-ready to blast the lock off with his quirk.

The sound of a lady cursing behind the door was heard, as she slammed open the door in a mild rage, yelling "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" to the boy. She then paused her lecture, as she saw her son. His elbows were scuffed, his suit was ripped, and he held onto his gut, hunched over. "Oh my god! Katsuki! Are you ok, honey?!" She yelled, the emotion behind her voice driven by fear more than anger now.

Bakugou scoffed, and pushed past his mother. She was slightly annoyed now. _"I help that boy, and he yells at me. I don't help him, and he yells at me! What the fuck is his problem?" _Mitsuki thought, a vein in her head appearing rather visible now. "Bakugou, how was school? And why are you so home so early?!" Mitsuki half-yelled, pissing off Katsuki even more. "You want to know? I got fucking EXPELLED after teaching that green-haired fucking Deku a DAMN LESSON! **NOBODY FUCKS WITH KATSUKI BAKUGOU!**" Katsuki yelled, shocking his mother. Shock was then replace by an infernal rage, as she yanked Bakugou by the ear, and pulled him close to her mouth, so he can listen clearly.

**"YOU GET FUCKING EXPELLED ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, YOU MORON?! THAT'S IT KATSUKI, I'M FUCKING DONE! YOUR SHIT IS NOT APPRECIATED! GET TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM RIGHT NOW!"** Bakugou was at his limit now, and he sucker punched Mitsuki with a rather large explosion straight through the door to the outside, sliding against ten meters of concrete. Mitsuki gasped loudly, as tears rolled down her face. Katsuki ambled his way outside, against the crowd of onlookers who immediately called emergency services. Katsuki held out his palm, as he gathered as much sweat as possible into his palms. He pointed it at his mother's face, and said three last words. "Fuck you, mother." Mitsuki let out one last scream, before her face was incinerated by the blast Katsuki let out, leaving a bloody mess of a human head where Mitsuki's once lay.

The crowd was mortified, and began scrambling to move away from 'The Time Bomb' that is Bakugou. He looked up into the sky, as it started raining. He chuckled. He then laughed. And then he laughed his heart out. His face was a mix of suffering and heavenly pleasure. _"THE BITCH IS DEAD! THAT'S RIGHT, ASSHOLE! KATSUKI ALWAYS WINS! HE ALWAYS WINS! HAHAHAHAHAH!" _Police sirens arrived from the street, the cops horrified by the sight. They promptly restrained Bakugou with no resistance. He continued laughing maniacally. He began writhing as he repeated his words over and over again for the entire ride: "KATSUKI ALWAYS WINS! KATSUKI ALWAYS WINS!"

The cruiser immediately sped away, while others cleaned up the remains of Mitsuki, and contacted her relatives to let them know of Mitsuki's death. This devastated Masaru Bakugou, who was on his way home from a store on his vacation day, who collapsed on the spot and cried his heart out. He picked himself back up, and forced himself back into the store to make an odd purchase. Some rope.

**11:14 AM, April 1st, 2350, Bakugou Residence, Musutafu, Japan**

Masaru arrived home, only to notice his door has been knocked off the hinges. He didn't care, as too much was on his mind. The imprisonment of his son. The death of his wife. He noticed the beverage she hadn't even finished, and how the TV was still on, playing one of her favorite sitcoms. He teared up. _"She loved this show..." _Masaru threw the food he brought back onto the table, and left it in the bag. He took out the rope he had, and took himself upstairs.

The echoing of his steps up the hardwood stairs got to him. _Thomp. Thomp. Thomp. _Every step he took felt like a heartbeat to him. _Thomp. Thomp. Thomp. _He continued, until he reached the top of the steps. _Thomp. Thomp… _There was no last step. He left it uncompleted. He turned to his right, and entered his room.

It contained a king sized bed, a plasma TV, a bookshelf containing literary works from many notable Japanese artists and poets. It also contained a fan and a study, with a chair in front of the computer. He looked at the rope, the fan, and the chair, and cried. He dragged the chair under the fan, and began the tie the rope into a noose. He then climbed ontop of the chair, and tied the end of the rope to the fan. He stuck his head into the noose, and cried louder. He kicked the chair out from under him with a large _Thomp_, and hung there, losing consciousness. He then saw a hallucination, his wife, Mitsuki reaching out to him. He gladly grabbed her hand, and passed to the other side soon after.

**11:18 AM, April 1st, 2350, Yuuei High Staffroom, Musutafu, Japan**

Toshinori Yagi, the de-powered All Might, took a sip of his coffee. It was going to be a long day. Having to deal with the fact that one of your former students nearly killed another can really drain you. Not even mentioning all the paperwork he'd have to do filing this expulsion. Luckily he got some strong coffee. It always seems to be gone whenever he gets there. _"Everyone else must be stressed out of their minds in order to consume all the strong coffee. Jeez."_ soon, the office went quiet, as the TV turned up. Toshinori raised a brow at this. _"What's going on in there?" _He took his cup out there, placed a hand in his baggy jeans, and looked to whatever was causing a commotion. Toshinori immediately dropped the cup at what was being displayed on television.

"-Earlier today, at approximately 11:06 AM, a former Yuuei student named 'Katsuki Bakugou' killed a local woman in a bout of anger. The dead body was soon identified to be his mother, Mitsuki Bakugou, maimed in the fight she and her son had. In more terrible events, a man identified as Masaru Bakugou, the felon's father, committed suicide within the next ten minutes. Authorities are cleaning up the site, and currently are combing through evidence that could be used to figure out exactly what happened. Witnesses are numerous, however, and it isn't likely that Katsuki Bakugou will make it out of his sentence. He is currently looking at twenty to thirty years in prison on a charge of first degree murder, with parole not available. This was Nozomi Akemi, news at 11."

Toshinori unwillingly turned into his muscular form, clenching his teeth as hard as he could. _"That boy... killed his mother. Goddamnit! I contributed to the death of a human being! GODDAMNIT!" _All Might ran up to the roof via the roof access, and jumped immediately to the precinct, ready to help remedy his indirect sins.

**11:24 AM, April 1st, 2350, Interrogation Room #5, Musutafu Police Precinct, Musutafu, Japan**

The still writhing Bakugou was forcefully dragged into the room, and handcuffed to the chair. At this point, his wrists were hurting, extremely bad. But he didn't care. He knew he won. He always wins. His still smiling face reaches new heights, as his psychotic grin looks like it could make the most deranged men look like sane white-collar workers. The cops shuddered slightly, as the boy turned towards them, chuckling maniacally. All Might busted through, a look of regret, anguish, and hatred dominating it. He ignored the questioning everyone was getting him, he just wanted to get to the room as quickly as possible. Tsukauchi nodded to All Might, he replied with a small salute. "All Might, he's waiting in there for you. He's mentally unstable at the moment. Your answer will likely not come out." All Might gritted his teeth. He busted the door open, making Tsukauchi wince slightly. Bakugou's chuckling ceased, as he came face to face with All Might.

**"Bakugou, what the HELL happened to you?"** All Might started, trying to retain as much of his emotions as possible. Bakugou smiled, thinking back to his kill. "I ended that _bitch's _pathetic life. She held me down. You have to cut your weights off so you can soar, All Might. I had to win. I WON. KATSUKI ALWAYS WINS! HE NEVER LOSES!" Bakugou broke out into a maniacal laughter again, making All Might slam the table, making it bend downwards severely. **"What the hell Bakugou! You murder your own mother in cold blood, and for what? You'll never be a hero now! You've failed! You've lost! You are no longer innocent of a crime. You are a FELON. Why, why did you do it, huh? Why?!"** All Might spat onto the floor, signifying his disgust at his former student's- no, this _villain's_ behavior.

Bakugou laughed again, looking All Might dead in the eye. "I HAD TO, DON'T YOU GET IT YOU WALKING BLOB OF MUSCLE? I HAVE TO WIN! IT'S ALL ABOUT WINNING! I WILL NEVER LOSE! SHE ALMOST MADE ME FAIL, SO I HAD TO REMOVE THE THING THAT WAS GOING TO RUIN ME!" All Might had enough, and flipped the entire table over, and it clattered to the right side of the wall.

**"BAKUGOU, YOU HAVE JUST COMMITTED MURDER, AND DROVE A MAN TO SUICIDE! YOU ARE NO LONGER A HERO! YOU'RE A VILLAIN! AND VILLAINS WILL BE BROUGHT TO-"** A massive hole appeared to his right, driving the table All Might flew back to it's sender, sending him careening through the reinforced glass. All Might got up, and stared down who decided to ruin his interrogation.

There was a short, slim man, with fourteen hands all over his body. Two hands were on his head, one on his face, and one on the opposing side of the head. The rest were on his shoulders and forearms. He wore a basic black t-shirt and black pants that were a bit too short for him. He also wore some red shoes, both neatly tied. Next to him was a hulking mass of black skin and muscles, with their brain exposed. The slim man approached Bakugou, and knelt in front of him.

"Katsuki Bakugou. Your quirk would help us tremendously in our efforts. Do you accept our invitation to join us, The League of Villains?" All Might froze. _"The League of Villains?! This already sounds dangerous. Don't move Toshinori, let them have their conversation." _The slim boy turned to All Might and smirked under his hand, not registering as anything for All Might. "Oh look. It's All Might. Nice to meet you in person. Now I can test something. Nomu, kill." That monster turned for All Might, and rushed him in a blink of an eye, giving him a straight uppercut through the roof of the precinct. All Might landed on the roof, without too much damage, but his jaw felt sore. _"That thing... Nomu apparently, packs a punch, that's for sure." _All Might got up, and waited for the beast to come to him. All Might heard scuffling, and pre-emptively dodged, evading an elbow to the solar plexus. All Might quickly revolved, and prepared to punch the Nomu.

**"TEXAS SMASH!" **The Nomu went flying backward for one hundred meters, until it hit the asphalt, grinding its skin into mush, digging into it's back muscle and bones. All Might quickly jumped in a somersault and sent a downward punch into the Nomu. **"CALIFORNIA SMMMMMASSSHH!" **The intersection Nomu landed at exploded into rubble, as the Nomu was now missing one of it's arms, and had a massive hole in it's abdomen. The Nomu stood up still, as the insides of his body regrew almost instantly, along with it's limbs. All Might gritted his teeth. _"Damnit. He has a healing quirk and a super strength/speed quirk? How does he have three?! Unless.. All for One did this. He created these." _

The Nomu tackled All Might to the ground, pummeling him with their fists. All Might quickly punched the Nomu off of him, sending the beast backward ten meters. _"I need to beat the healing quirk out of him. I need to beat him." _All Might quickly charges at the Nomu. **"NEW HAMPSHIRE SMASH!"** He runs into the Nomu, forcing him through a nearby abandoned building. All Might then quickly grabbed the Nomu by the legs, and suplexed it, cracking the concrete beneath his feet. All Might quickly grabbed the Nomu's legs, and spun around, letting him go as soon as he lined up with the abandoned building, sending him through more concrete back into the asphalt again.

All Might ran through the holes Nomu made, and did not hesitate. He punched Nomu over and over again, with the force of a Texas Smash, until All Might reeled in for an uppercut, yelling a new name for a new super move. **"NEW YORK SMASH!" **The Nomu was sent flying into the stratosphere, clearly limp as it sailed into the sky. All Might then rushed back to the precinct, his job done.

He got back into the precinct, but found Bakugou gone, along with the slim, grey-blue haired man. All Might gritted his teeth again. _"Damnit, they escaped!" _All Might fell to his knees, his exhaustion catching up to him.

**11:37 AM, April 1st, 2350, Midoriya Residence, Musutafu, Japan**

Izuku had more than enough for today. Screw going outside. Screw talking to friends. He wasn't good enough to even protect himself. How is he able to become a hero like this? Not to mention his costume is now completely ruined, and will take three days to remake at best. He sighed loudly, as a knock on the door was heard. His mother decided to go to the door for him, well knowing he is traumatized by today. A familiar voice rang through the house. "Is Izuku here, Ms. Midoriya?" He started sweating slightly. _"No. No. Don't tell them I'm here. Don't tell them I'm here." _Izuku thought, hoping it'd somehow reach his mother. "Yes, he's in his room. Do you wish to see him, Ms. Yaoyorozu?" Izuku started sweating more. _"No. NO. MOM, YOU FAILED ME!" _The door creaked open to reveal Momo Yaoyorozu in her casual clothing. She took a good look at him.

While he was healed, his clothes didn't have the same power. He was wearing his tattered hero costume, minus the jacket. She looked down towards the floor, and sat on the bed next to him. She sighed loudly. "Izuku... I know what happened really hurt you, but you can't shut yourself off like this." Izuku tried ignoring her by shoving his face into his pillow. She continued, however. "Ignoring your friends and blowing them off is bad for your social health. People will start to think something is wrong with you, mentally. May it be depression, arrogance, whatever. It pains me to see you sitting around like this, moping when you shouldn't be." She teared slightly.

Izuku slowly raised his head out of the pillow and looked at her. Her onyx eyes pierced his soul, like it always does. This time, instead of having a happy or maybe a mildly irritated emotion behind it, it was sadness powering those eyes. Izuku sighed, and let her continue.

"So what if you lost? We've all lost at some point, Izuku. And the sad this is, you've lost twice. You let Bakugou beat you, and now you're letting him relish in the fact that you were beaten by him. You have to be confident in yourself and your abilities. But don't be arrogant about it. Assume every enemy you fight is your strongest yet. Fight with a goal in mind. Save a friend. Defeat a foe who has hurt others. You must. If you don't, you may fail as a hero." Izuku let that sink in, as he slumped into his knees, thinking about it.

_"She's right. I got too cocky. I payed the price. This was my fault. I've disappointed my own father because of it. I jeopardized my mission. That's it. I'm stopping my arrogance once and for all." _Izuku raised himself back up, smiling. A small smile appeared on Momo's face, happy to know she did something. Izuku quickly hugged her, and he went to wash up, but heard something. The sound of concrete cracking. It wasn't too far away. Maybe a kilometer or so. He could make it in time.

"Izuku, what's wrong? You hear danger?" Momo said, becoming a bit more professional. Izuku simply nodded, and Momo began to go for the door, but he stopped her. "No, Momo. This thing is dangerous. I can feel it. You could die from this." Momo quickly rebutted. "Izuku, you could die too if you think this thing is so strong!" Izuku quickly shushed her. "No, Momo. I won't die. I'm Superman. The Man of Steel." Izuku ran for the door, and took off like a rocket, going straight towards the source of sound.

**11:41 AM, April 1st, 2350, Musutafu, Japan**

When Izuku arrived on the scene, it was carnage. Dead bodies littered the streets, blood flew everywhere, denizens of Musutafu were absolutely scared shitless. A being with black skin and huge muscles with an exposed brain was going around, murdering everything it sees. Then it saw Izuku. The Nomu rushed to the boy, and rammed him into a wall. Izuku popped out, relatively unfazed, just shaken. _"Wait.. I'm surviving these attacks now? If Bakugou's explosions could've nearly killed me, that single attack could've definitely killed me!" _Izuku didn't dwell on it too long, as the beast pulled for a punch. Izuku rammed it, and blasted off into the sky, taking Izuku, the beast, and the fight somewhere more secluded, outside of city limits.

Izuku sent the monster careening into the ground, producing a rather large crater by punching him downward. Izuku quickly broke the sound barrier, and used his heat vision to try and vaporize the being, but the being kept regenerating the stuff he removed. After getting close enough, he sucker punched the being, sending him deeper into the ground. _"This thing has multiple quirks? There's no way he's that strong and has no quirk to enhance it, and then also have a regeneration quirk! Multi-quirked beings are incredibly rare. There's no way this just happened randomly. Too unlikely. Somebody forced this to happen. But who?" _Izuku didn't have time to dwell on it, as he was sent flying by a punch by the beast.

_"Fine. You want me to go up? I'll go up. Just come with me." _Izuku flew back into the beast, and punched him through the ground, tunneling through the Earth until Izuku punched him upward out of the ground, and took the beast into space as fast as he could. He hit Mach 15 as the Nomu began burning. But it stopped soon after, as the atmosphere was too thin to slow them down. Izuku noticed something. The burnt skin didn't heal as quickly. In fact, the quirk seemed to be nullified by heat, temporarily. _"Heat. What produces heat and is in space? Oh wait. The Sun. I can throw him into the sun!" _Izuku cranked his speed up to one million miles per second, having the sun grow ever closer. The beast tried to hurt him, but the lack of oxygen was limiting his movements, but his regeneration quirk kept him conscious.

Izuku moved faster, going to five million miles per second. The sun's heat was now affecting them. It was now 500 degrees Celsius. The beast writhed in pain, as it's back stopped regenerating entirely. The heat grew hotter. One thousand degrees. Thousand and five hundred. Two thousand. The beast thrashed as heavily as it could, managing to hit Izuku in the face, making him let go, but the beast was doomed. It got ever closer to the sun, until it melted into the Sun's surface. The beast was dead, well dead and well done. _"I wonder if I could do barbeques up here? Who knows? Sun-cooked meat sounds like a great start-up company." _Izuku blasted back to Earth, feeling a bit stronger from the extra solar radiation he soaked up from being so close to the Sun.

**11:47 AM, April 1st, 2350, Musutafu, Japan**

Izuku landed amongst the crowd, cheering him on. Somebody even asked for an autograph. Izuku looked at the person, and obliged, signing 'Superman' onto the paper he held out. He screamed in joy as he ran down the street, exclaiming that he got a signature. "Superman, is the beast dead?" asked a familiar voice. It sounded like that reporter woman, Aozora. He turned around to her, and put his mouth up to the microphone.

"Yes. I did kill the beast. It landed somehow in downtown Musutafu, and I managed to drive it into the Sun from orbit. He's very likely charred and dead. No need to worry about him coming back." The crowd cheered him on, as the reporter took the microphone back. "You heard it, folks. Superman killed the black beast that landed in Downtown Musutafu. Thank the heavens we have someone like him. Aozora Chiyumi for the Musutafu Daily, signing off." The camera crew turned off the camera, and Aozora turned back to Izuku. "Thanks again, Superman. I've been a bit of a fan since that first stunt you did with that Sludge Villain." Izuku nodded. "It's my job to help. I'm no hero if I sit around cowering all day." Aozora nodded, and waved to Izuku who was now flying back to his abode, breaking the sound barrier when he was far enough away from the crowd.

He landed near his door as quietly as possible, and opened the door to see Momo and Inko relaxing on the couch, watching the news. They turned around to the source of the noise, and smiled when they saw it was him. Inko went up first, rushing to hug her son. "Oh... my boy is growing up to be a great hero. You saved those people out there, Izuku. You did good..." She said, crying slightly into his neck. He hugged her back. Momo came up next, after Inko went to grab some napkins for her tears. She beamed. "Well, I guess my advice got to you. You really drove that thing into the Sun?" Izuku nodded, and her face got even more excited. "That's amazing Izuku! You were in space for two minutes too! Nobody could've survived that!" Izuku nodded again. She held out her hand for a high-five, and he promptly slapped her palm.

(A/N: Nomu's quirk doesn't actually get affected by heat from what I know. I just applied some science. Heat denatures proteins, lipids, and carbohydrates in a cell. And since a cell needs those to replicate, Nomu couldn't exactly regenerate as quickly as he does when in normal temperatures. Just a bit of a thing I'd like to share before someone goes 'why u bs dis' in the comments. Have a nice Monday afternoon. Virdun out.)


	6. The Unforeseen Not-Simulation (Part I)

The Man of Steel

_My Hero Academia_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Thank you for introducing this great series to the world.

_Superman_ and its related properties are owned by DC, and their respective creators. Thank you for creating one of the most recognizable heroes ever.

**Slightly OOC Izuku. Superman Izuku. OP Izuku.**

(A/N: Unlike last chapter, I actually do have something to say. Thank you all who supported towards getting this story over 100 favorites and follows each. Especially a big thanks to reviewers, encouraging me and also pointing out my errors. I hope you continue to do so for the rest of the story. Now, let us move on with reviews!)

Freakofnature65: Yeah, Bakugou is a villain now. Never really seen a Villain Katsuki AU yet, and decided to make this story one. However, he is not Lex Luthor. He may be a good tactician, but I don't see him going around running a multi-billion dollar empire anytime soon. Katsuki is more a Joker-esque character now, driven to win, like how the Joker wants to let people in on a sick joke.

MODdenial: If you didn't, then I would be _surprised._

bestwritereverlolz: yeh mang, Bakugou killen his ma, lol.

Harcasekara: Yeah. I couldn't really make Katsuki a Lex Luthor kind of character. He lacks the suave, elegance, and intellect to be one. So, I took inspiration from the Joker instead. It explains the maniacal behavior.

Guest: Heck yeah. I love over the top stuff. Also, yes. Did I not say he was going to be super **buff** after that pep-talk? Wait, I didn't? Ah schiesse. Nevermind. He's going to be super **buff** from now on, guaranteed. Only Bakugou can harm him from that PTSD he suffers, but now he'll take more hits, and not be a cocky son-of-a-bitch.

Arthr1tis: A total coincidence (or a koinkeydink, I say) on my part. I haven't even thought about how similar Katsuki sounded to Leon when writing the scenes. Now tell me, is that a _bad_ thing?

Ruberformfree: Izuku will kill if he has to. If it's to keep humanity safe, he'll do it. (This mentality doesn't apply to everything, but does apply when it comes to murder, but don't worry, most villains get the death penalty anyway, so Izuku's possible kills are simply just executions with _extreme resistance_ from the executionee. He will attempt incapacitation first, too.)

Well, that seems to be everything, and I took y'alls time for long enough. Onto the story!

* * *

_**Chapter VI: The Unforeseen Not-Simulation Joint (Part I)**_

**7:51 AM, April 8th, 2350, Yuuei Academy's Wall, Musutafu, Japan**

_"That's quite odd. I don't remember a wall being here." _Izuku thought, confused, as a gigantic solid steel wall encompassing the entire perimeter of Yuuei just appeared out of thin air for some reason. _"Maybe it was because of all those recent villain attacks spiking in the area... who knows? I sure don't." _Izuku shrugged, and walked up to the gate in the wall, which promptly closed, flashing red. **"Access denied. Insert Yuuei Staff or Student Identification to proceed." **An automated voice responded to Izuku's movements. _"Oh, ok." _Izuku dug in his pocket for his card, as he absent-mindedly walked up to a card scanner. He quickly flipped the card over to the back after finding it, and scanned a barcode he predicted would be there on the back. The gate light flashed green, as the gate opened again. **"Greetings, Izuku Midoriya. Welcome to Yuuei High. You have 10 seconds to move through this access point before it closes. Have a nice day." **A timer went down, as Izuku was already past the gate. He pushed onward to Yuuei, relatively unperturbed.

The green-haired Kryptonian reached the front door, as he moved inside to a rather loud clapping noise, as he saw his entire class (especially Kendo clapping with her massive hands) and the staff looking right at him. Tsuyu hopped through the crowd, and gave a small wave. "Hello Izuku, kero. We saw what you did on the first of April, and we wanted to congratulate you on it, kero. We just wasn't sure if you appreciated the applause, but someone convinced us to do it, kero." She pointed back to a blushing Momo, giving a small wave towards Izuku. The green-haired Kryptonian beamed at the simple gesture. "Thanks, everyone. But let's focus on our education more than what I did to save people." The staff nodded, admiring the young boy's wisdom, while Iida praised Izuku for his tidbit of wisdom. Izuku laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. The rest of the class pulled a robotically-moving Iida away, hoping to spare Izuku from the praise.

The entire class filed into their classroom, bothering a sleeping Aizawa behind the podium. He snorted rapidly, as his blood shot eyes shot open, and he stood erect. He looked around, surprised only to find his students staring at him rather confused. Aizawa quickly mellowed out into an annoyed stare. "Oh. Well, now that we are all here, we need to do something idiotic, but important. We must pick a class president and vice president." The entire class gasped, as Izuku faced forward, waiting for the Pro Hero to finish his statements.

"I don't give a single care in the world as to _how_ you pick them. A lottery? Sure. A battle 'till the death? Why the heck not? But make it short." Iida immediately ran up to the front of the classroom, a small trail of dust kicking up behind his legs. "Everyone! We must vote democratically! All of our modern election systems are based off of the democratic vote, and this is no different! Ms. Yaoyorozu, make a small cardboard box with a hole in the top!" Iida yelled to a half-annoyed Momo. She sighed, and created a cardboard box in one hand, and a stack of index cards in the other. Iida gave a small nod as to thank her, and began to hand everyone a card. "It's simple! Just vote for whoever you feel is the most responsible candidate for the office! Remember, two votes per person! One for the president, one for the vice-president!"

_After a few minutes of writing and counting results..._

The chalkboard displayed the number of votes each person got on the y-axis, and a bar was drawn for each candidate. The candidates initials were written in on the bottom of each bar, to signify who's votes are who. For president, the winner won in a landslide victory, as they had a rather high box with approximately ten votes was attributed to them. The initials read 'I.M.' standing for 'Izuku Midoriya'.

For vice president, a closer tie was there. Winning by approximately four votes (with the runner up having three), a person with the initials 'M.Y.' won, standing for 'Momo Yaoyorozu'. Iida got up, and presented the presidential vote.

"Winning in a near landslide victory, our president of 1-A shall be... IZUKU MIDORIYA!" The glass-wearing boy extended an arm at the Kryptonian, earning him a look of honest confusion. _"Wait, I won? You serious?" _Izuku was beckoned to the front, where he read the second election result. Iida promptly sat back down, giving Izuku the stage. He gulped rather loudly, as he was a bit awkward on stage when he wasn't in the right mood. "Ah... in the vice president election, there was... uh... a rather close win. My vice-president for 1-A will be... uh... Momo Yaoyorozu." The classed looked backwards to the beaming onyx-eyed girl, who rushed up the front. Izuku decided to say some last words before he left the podium.

"As your president, and Ms. Yaoyorozu as your vice president, we will be sure to keep you well informed in events going on, dead lines for work, dates for a test or study sessions, and we will protect you from harm. Even if I get sent to the hospital for it." Momo nodded, as the class clapped rather loudly at Izuku's mini-speech. Aizawa then wiped his face with his hand, muttering "Finally..."

"Now that's all settled with, it's time to move on to other things. To help utilize the full power of your quirks, you will all be taken to somewhere where you can learn the rescuing potential of your special abilities. You will be taken to the USJ!" Aizawa half-yelled, somewhat excited to be somewhere else. Izuku nodded, and the rest of the class gasped.

* * *

**8:09 AM, April 8th, 2350, Musutafu,** **Japan**

A bruised Mt. Lady fell backwards, tumbling at the punch she just received. _"This guy is extremely annoying!" _Mt. Lady mentally screamed in anger. She tried growing again, but she couldn't get much larger than seven feet. She was too tired. Kamui Woods wasn't fairing too much better either. His wood is being broken through quite effortlessly by the villain.

"Stay back heroes! This family is gonna get it!" yelled the villain, putting more pressure onto the family he holds in his right arm, the small girl crying louder, only making Mt. Lady grit her teeth in frustration. But then, a miracle happened.

**"MISSOURIIII SMAAASHH!" **yelled All Might, smashing his entire weight into the back of this villain, knocking him out cold. He rushed to save the family, succeeding in his efforts, and quickly put them down, earning him a quick 'thank you' as they ran away from the area. Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods sighed relieved at the same time. "Hey Mt. Lady?" asked Kamui Woods, as she shrank back to her original size. "Yes, Kamui?"

"Want to get some coffee?" asked the wood-based hero. She simply nodded, and they headed in the direction of the nearest coffee shop. All Might stood there, snickering at the two who were walking away.

_"Hah. That kid always did like Mt. Lady. Now, back to business." _He prepared to jump, but felt his heart burning. He gritted in pain, and forced himself to stay up. _"Goddamnit. At this rate, I'll lose the quirk within the next year! I have to talk to Midoriya!" _All Might jumped away, the burning in his chest growing more powerful with every second.

* * *

**8:11 AM, April 8th, 2350, Yuuei Highschool, Musutafu, Japan**

The mass of 1-A students moved outside, to find a bus. Izuku clapped his hands to gain the class's attention. "Ok, we are going to onload to the bus. Please organize yourselves into a single file line. There is no order you have to be in." The class immediately stood parallel to the bus, forming a line moving towards the back. Izuku quickly moved to the back of the line, while Momo got behind him. "At least you're competent, _Superman._" Aizawa said, before he pushed himself onto the bus first, while the rest moved in after him, like it was queue at an attraction, one by one. Someone then tapped his shoulder from behind. _"The only person behind me is Momo, so it must be her." _Izuku deduced, quickly turning his head Momo. "Hey, Izuku. When is the last time we've had a decent conversation about something?" She asked.

Izuku shrugged. "Not sure. Probably a while ago. Or, if you define 'decent conversation' as talking about a topic that is not related to someone or something emotionally, then I'd say the last time is right now, as this is a decent conversation." Momo nodded.

"What I mean by _decent conversation_ is a conversation not hindered by sadness or anger or some other emotion. Just two friends talking about something, Izuku." He nodded. The last time they had one of those were too long ago. Time to make good on their friendship.

"Uh.. president? Are you coming?" asked a pink-skinned girl with horns. "Oh yeah. Right. I'll be right behind you. Momo, go on ahead. I'll see you at the USJ. I just want to fly for a bit." Momo nodded, and boarded the bus, saving a seat for the boy for the ride back.

Izuku levitated, as pebbles began to do so as well, he quickly caught up with the bus, doing a quick wave before moving faster and breaking the sound barrier, leaving a trail behind the boy as he rocketed away.

Izuku casually flew over the city, hoping to clear his mind. The entire school year so far has been jarring. Bakugou gets expelled, and we get no notice back from him as to what his condition is. Even Bakugou's mother didn't call his anymore. _"Something's up. Ms. Bakugou is always so nice and willing to talk to my mother. What happened to her?" _Izuku shrugged it off. She may just be having a bad week. Izuku paused mid-air, and felt a presence approaching from below him. It looked like a blur to most human eyes, but Izuku was no normal human. He saw All Might, going right at him. **"MIDORIYA! CATCH ME!" **All Might yelled. Izuku blinked, and immediately caught the man who decided to do that.

"Toshinori? Why did you do that for? I get you're almost invincible, falling is like a pinprick to you, but why did you-" All Might shushed him. **"Midoriya. Get me to a rooftop before I time out, why don't you? Falling when I'm in my true form is more than fatal from this height." **he asked, nicely as possible before blood started pouring out of his mouth. Izuku complied, and glided to a skyscraper. All Might let himself go, and in a puff of smoke, showed a scrawny, boney Toshinori. He sighed in relief and looked at Izuku, his eyes pleading for him not to leave. "Toshinori. What is it that you need me for? I promised to be at the USJ, and at this time, they're probably more than half-way there." Toshinori stood up, his hair blowing in the breeze. "Midoriya. I need to talk to you about my quirk, the history behind it, and why I chose you to be my successor." Izuku's eyes widened. When he was growing up, he was the biggest All Might fan, but now... hearing him say that made him relapse. He needed to find that debut video later.

"You see Midoriya, my quirk is One for All. It has two main features. I can store chemical energy, and release it as kinetic energy, allowing me to fuel my punches, and my speed. The second trait is the ability to pass this quirk on to another human being. It all started long ago, with a villain named All for One. His quirk was the ability to take other people's quirks, and to gift his own quirks to other people. His younger brother was quirkless, so All for One gave him an energy-stockpiling quirk. But unbeknownst to All for One, his brother did have a quirk. The quirk to pass on other quirks. That energy-stockpiling quirk mixed together with that transfer quirk, and One for All was born. His goal was to destroy All for One, and it is my goal too. Only I failed like the last seven users. That's why I needed you. You have the heart of a hero, Midoriya. You're worthy of this power. Do you accept it?"

Izuku took all this data in, and nodded through it all. But internally, he was squealing in joy, confusion and excitement. _"OH MY GOD! ALL MIGHT CHOSE ME TO BE HIS SUCCESSOR! I'M GOING TO BE A SYMBOL OF PEACE AND..." _Midoriya stopped himself. He was the Symbol of Hope, not of Peace. He couldn't take this power. It would muddle his life goal. Bring hope to the world.

Midoriya stared Toshinori in the eyes, and said one word. "No." Toshinori was confused as all hell. "Midoriya! You don't accept this power? I get that you are already powerful enough to stop that beast when I couldn't, but you still could use this to your advent-" Izuku shushed All Might, ignoring all rules when it came to respect at this point. "Toshinori. I became a hero not to become the Symbol of Peace, to follow in someone's footsteps. I became a hero to forge my own destiny, as the Symbol of Hope. You saw that symbol I wore on my costume? That's the Symbol of Hope that my family stands for. We bring hope. So, please. Do not beg me to reconsider. But I do know someone who'd make a worthy successor."

Toshinori listened to Izuku reason, and it clicked in his mind. _"That boy is wiser than I thought. To be a hero is to forge your own path in the dirt, not follow the traditional paths people take for ease." _Toshinori smiled, and decided to go with Izuku's plan. "So tell me... who besides you is worthy of my power, Midoriya?"

* * *

**8:17 AM, April 8th, 2350, The USJ, Musutafu, Japan**

The bus slowed down to a halt, in front of the massive domed building. Looked like if you cut a disco ball in half, hollowed it out, and grew it to a thousand times it's original size. Mina smushed her face against the window just to get a good look. Hagakure pulled on Mina, hoping she didn't fog up the glass. Unfortunately, she did. Hagakure sighed, as they filed off the bus.

The class, minus Izuku, entered the building and were greeted by a smorgasbord of areas to go through. They currently were in the Central Plaza, connecting to each zone. There was the Ruins Zone, located in the northeast. It simulates a destroyed urban environment, with buildings found in various positions and conditions. The Landslide Zone was located to the east. It simulates sloped terrain with building remains. The Mountain Zone can be found to the south. It simulates a rocky, mountainous area, filled with cliffs. The Conflagration Zone, found to the southwest, simulates a urban environment that is constantly on fire. The Flood Zone was located to the west. This zone simulates a maritime environment. It contains a ship as well as a waterslide. The Downpour Zone was last. Located to the northwest, this zone simulates an urban environment that is constantly hit by heavy rainfall and strong winds.

The class admired all the work that went into building this place, and the probably massive cost used to maintain it. The class was then greeted by the sound of footsteps, as the Space Hero, Thirteen, came to greet them. "Greetings, Class 1-A. Some of you may know me, but for those who don't, I am Thirteen. But the real question is, who are you? A person who uses their quirk to fight, or uses their quirk to save lives? My philosophy is this, children. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. They are meant to save lives. That's a hero's first and foremost goal. And today, we will help you on said goal."

At that moment, Aizawa stopped. _"Something is off. A dark presence is here." _Aizawa looked around, only for his suspicions to be correct. A purple mist appeared, with two yellow slits, almost like eyes. Through the middle of this mist, came out a slim man with fourteen hands, and grey-blue hair. Behind him were a swarm of villains, with murderous intent. But what scared him the most was what was left of that slim man. The spiky blond hair, the deranged grin, the costume...

"Katsuki Bakugou..." Aizawa said, knowing he full well strayed from the light and took the dark path. Katsuki grinned madly at hearing his name, and shuffled lowly, hunched like he was in pain. That slim man stopped after everyone was out of the portal. The class was mortified, and Thirteen was assuming a fighting position. "Hello, Yuuei High. I want to find someone. Someone by the name of Superman. He destroyed my Nomu. He needs to pay." said the slim man, rather loudly. The class thought back to that beast Izuku tossed into the sun. _"That's HIS?!" _The class mentally shrieked. That slim man smiled. "Until Superman shows up, I'll just kill you all instead. LEAUGE! ATTACK THE HEROES AND CHILDREN! I WANT THEM TO BLEED!" Aizawa immediately buckled in for action, as he sprinted towards the villains, while Thirteen ordered the children to move out the way.

A mist soon appeared, revealing a humanoid figure with a suit, and a metal casing. "Don't think you're going anywhere, Thirteen." Thirteen fired off one of their vortices, sucking in the tiling on the ground, and pulling on all the students. The mist simply laughed, and teleported the vortex right in front of Thirteen by sending it through one of his gates. Thirteen was torn in half, and the vortex was immediately canceled. They collapsed onto the ground, incapacitated.

"Now now, children. Let's have a little fun in the different zones? You need to learn a lesson here, anyway. And since you're instructor is wounded, I'll be your new teacher. Call me Kurogiri-sensei." The purple mist enveloped all of the class, as the students were split into each zone, now being swarmed by the League's villain grunts.

"This is going to be a good day," Kurogiri said, disappearing back into his mist.

* * *

(A/N: That's Part One done! Next time on Man of Steel, we'll see a re-match between The Time Bomb that is Katsuki Bakugou, and the green-haired Kryptonian that is Izuku Midoriya... Superman.)


End file.
